Painting Pretty Pictures
by The W3ird Sisters
Summary: Lily Evans thinks that James Potter is nothing but an arrogant, bullying toerag. But once 6th year at Hogwarts is in full swing, Lily soon finds herself drawn to the person she once detested most.
1. Hidey Ho! Back to Hogwarts We Go!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter or anything that you may recognize. Anything that you don't recognize is ours. No copying. Thank you.

**Summary:** A James and Lily Story. They both led seemingly perfect lives – appearing like flawless portraits. In 6th year, everything began changing drastically, forcing them to leave childhood, and their perfect images, behind forever. Follows The Marauders Era's 6th year at school.

**Authors' Note: **Hello! This story is written from the efforts of two people. We're both a bit eccentric, and it's our first fanfic, so please bear with any blunders we may commit. Reviews would be nice. Yeah. We would love to hear some input from readers; ideas, constructive criticism, and hey – even flames. We've got tough skin, so don't be afraid to swear and curse at us – just be considerate and offer reasons for you flame, ok? Excellent. Thumbs up. Onward then!

This first chapter's a bit short. Introductions to characters, setting and whatnot. Kind of boring, but more action promised soon! Cheers.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hidey Ho! Back to Hogwarts we go!**

Lily Evans leaned back effortlessly in the black Chevy her father was driving. She pushed a stray lock of auburn off her face and looked up at the letters and postcard that were next to her. All were from her three best friends and dorm mates who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her. Lily smiled fondly as she thought of them and opened her photo album of Hogwarts and her emerald eyes trailed over the most recent picture, all four of them standing at the gates and smiling cheekily, taken last year on the last day of school.

Her red-head swung forward as she bent over to put her stuff away. Suddenly, another picture, this one of a well-built handsome boy fell out and Lily blushed as she retrieved it. It was David Reeve, her 7th year Ravenclaw boyfriend smiling charmingly at her. His brown hair was combed back, and his blue eyes sparkled. David had asked her out near the end of the previous year, and was Lily's first boyfriend. He was also a Beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, but Lily still would still cheer for Gryffindor when their houses were opponents.

Lily's sister Petunia shot daggers at her as Lily put away her picture of David. Petunia was blond, tall, far too skinny, and horse-faced. Despite this, Lily secretly still loved her sister fiercely though would never dare show it. Before the arrival of the letter that changed her life; her invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry back when she was a mere 11 years old, her and Petunia's relationship had been quite warm and close. The sisters had been inseparable and adored each other's company. But things had since changed.

Shortly after receiving her letter, Lily had noticed a change in Petunia. Her older sister would often sneak into Lily's room to open the Hogwarts letter and read it repeatedly with envious eyes. Lily had caught her several times and would have been more than happy to allow her to read it. Except Petunia had flown into a rage when Lily discovered her reading the letter for the first time; she had broken into a fit of tears and called Lily every foul name under the sun. From that time on, Lily's older sister distanced herself from the rest of the family as they fawned over Lily's fascinating school things and magical belongings. She became curt and cutting with Lily and had developed a certain discontent and prejudice of all witches and wizards. Lily's auburn head turned and looked sorrowfully over at her older sister; she definitely missed her.

Her parents were more understanding and impressed when they looked at Lily's school things. Her father David was a corporate lawyer, and her mother Elizabeth was an interior designer. They were slightly disappointed at first, by having to send Lily so far away, but they dealt with it gradually and loved receiving magical things, small trinkets from Hogsmeade or looking at Lily's fascinating schoolbooks.

"Ready for school this year?" Her mother asked as she turned around and smiled kindly at her two daughters.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone again." Lily said, grinning as she imagined how they would all meet up within the hour.

Her mother seemed to think along the same lines, as she nodded and inquired curiously, "How come you didn't visit each other so much this summer?"

Lily sighed as she thought back of all the summers back, when Mai had invited all of them to her house for 2 weeks, and all the fun they had. "I saw Hestia a couple of times, but she missed Kevin so much she practically lived at his house. Kat went to Canada for the summer and just returned two days ago. Her Step Dad had to oversee a bunch of things for the Ministry. And I haven't even heard from Mai much; last she wrote, she said she was busy discovering her inner self or something."

"You'll have to invite them all over for the holidays at one point then. They all seem like such charming, well brought up girls." Her mother smiled as she turned back around and then began looking for something in her purse.

"Especially since they're all freaks from that freak school," Petunia hissed softly under her breath.

"That's enough from you! It's time that you accept the fact that Lily's a witch. Just because people are different from you doesn't mean that you can treat them disrespectfully. You're not allowed to do go out with that Dursley fellow for a month, unless your mother and I are present. Do I make myself clear?" their father barked and made a sharp turn.

"But Dad! I'm eighteen! You can't do this to me!" Petunia shrieked so loudly that several passers by stared making Lily wished she was of age so she could put a Silencing Charm on her.

"I can and I will." Their father said holding on to the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turned white.

"I can't stand this! You're ruining my life!" With that, Petunia began sobbing her eyes out.

Lily tried to block out her sister's cry for attention and went back to thinking about Hogwarts. The magnificent castle, so obscure, undiscovered, yet so safe; the excitement of Quidditch games, all the things you absorbed in a year from your lessons, goofing off with friends, and just a wonderful feeling of being surrounded by love. Of course, with people like Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Mike Goyle and the rest of Slytherins who were always sneering at her and calling her "Mudblood", that feeling of love vanished sometimes, but returned immediately when those very Slytherins were jinxed moments later.

But then again, if that jinxer – and your rescuer, just happened to be James Potter or his little group of friends, you'd feel worse than ever. Lily found herself frowning when she thought of James and his friends, the "Marauders" as they called themselves. James thought he was the "ring leader" of the group. He was born into and raised from a well-respected, well-known family that contributed immensely to the progress of the wizarding world, particularly famous for the many aurors that came from the family. This somewhat celebrity stardom, had gone very far in James Potter's ego and caused him to believe that he ruled the school. But of course, most of the female population agreed and thought he did too. With messy black hair, mischievous hazel eyes behind the most fashionable glasses, an athletic body, an amazing Chaser, brains, money, and a name – who could possibly resist him?

Lily could and did. After she counted the part where he was an arrogant, attention-seeking prat who hexed anyone who got him mad into oblivion, it was pretty easy.

He was rarely seen without his right hand man, best friend Sirius Black; in fact, it wouldn't surprise Lily if they were long-lost twins. Sirius was a lot like James, just as much "charm". He also had dark hair, also played Quidditch – Beater respectfully - and also very roguish. But unlike bush-head James, Sirius' hair always flopped gracefully into his clear, blue eyes, and he was more muscular, more handsome, and much, MUCH more flirtatious; he managed to obtain a new girlfriend every few weeks. He had a hefty reputation as a ladies man and skirt chasing was near the top of his list of hobbies.

When his friend Remus Lupin commented on this, Sirius laughed and replied, "I'm only looking for the right one Moony, and how can I find her if I don't look around and experiment with different girls?" Out of her friends, Hestia enjoyed flirting with him, Mai was indifferent, but Kat seemed to be the one that liked him a lot, or loved him rather. Which didn't make much sense to Lily, but then, did anything in her world make sense anymore? Was there anyone sensible?

Speaking in Marauder terms (which Lily realized in horror that she was doing so), Remus Lupin was the only sensible one. Lily always thought that Remus was the only Marauder she liked, though she could not possibly understand how he could stand both Sirius and James and not go insane. He was tall and handsome like Sirius and James, but less in the behold-me-I-am-in-your-face kind of way. His good looks came more with his soft demeanor and gentle but good-natured spirit. With sandy brown hair that often fell into his bluish-gray eyes when he was studying, many girls swooned over his boyish shyness. He was frequently pale and peaky, something he must have attained from his family genes; Remus had to often leave school for a couple of days to visit his frail-health grandmother, whom Lily could not believe could be still alive after being terminally ill for six years. He was trustworthy, though aloof, and considerate, though even he loved to pull pranks on people with his friends sometimes.

The last member of the Marauders was Peter Pettigrew, average height – though noticeable shorter than the other three Marauders, rather chubby boy with wispy blond hair and watery blue eyes. Lily didn't know much about him, but Hestia (who had sat beside him once in Defense Against the Dark Arts) said that he was nice, and loved pranking as much as his friends, though he wasn't all that bright, and always counted on his friends to help him out with his studying or out of big messes. Not many people thought much of him, but Lily guessed that he had to be somewhat like the other three to be accepted into the circle with them.

Lily sighed and tried to think of something else, something other than the Marauders and how they drove her nuts sometimes. Her eyes turned toward the sun cast scenery moving gracefully past her window view. She smiled dreamily and went onto Cloud Nine thinking about the boyfriend she was going to see soon. About her cherished group of friends. And about her beloved school of mystery and magic.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted after what seemed like a few moments when her dad pulled into an empty parking space outside the train station. Her things were lifted out of the trunk, and with a last goodbye, Lily stepped into the old building. She was going to be seeing everyone sooner than she expected.

* * *

James Potter sighed impatiently and looked at his watch for the hundredth time. _Where i**s** she?_ He wondered, scanning the whole of Platform 9¾. After several minutes without any success, he sat himself down on one of his suitcases in irritation and continued to eye the entrance.

"Prongs, do you really think that by staring at the barrier you're going to make Evans appear?" Sirius Black asked grinning as he checked out some giggling Hufflepuff girls as they went by.

"Naah, he's just dreaming again. Dreaming that Lily Evans will ever give him the time of day!" Peter Pettigrew piped up in a high-pitched squeaky voice that made James, Sirius, and Remus wonder if Peter was ever going to hit puberty.

"Oi, was that an insult coming out of your mouth Petey? I don't believe it, he's finally growing up!" Sirius yelled and hit Peter good-naturedly on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"Are you sure? Our little Petey growing up? How utterly heart wrenching," Remus stopped to dramatically close his eyes and cross one hand across his chest solemnly. After several seconds, he opened soft eyes again and grinned, "No worries Wormtail, you'll always be our little 'Rat' no matter what."

Peter gave an squeaky and slighted, "Hey!"

Remus rarely joined in the little jabs that the rest of his friends said to each other, but there were times when he simply could not help himself. When he turned around and spotted three girls walking towards the train and waved at them. They all waved back and continued talking, while James glowered that Lily wasn't with them.

Sirius watched him with pity and shook his head, "I seriously don't know how you can stand her mate. Sure, she might make a pretty good snog and all…" Here James stood up, giving him a threatening look, "but she's a regular spitfire. There's nothing wrong with her mate, other than the fact that she'll blow your head off with her screeching every time you say hello."

Both Remus and James shot daggers at Sirius with their eyes. He just shrugged at them and began telling Peter some story of how close he was to getting lucky with some Muggle girl over the summer. James meanwhile, returned his attention back to thinking about Lily.

_Lily, with her silky red hair that smelled so sweet that framed her milk-white face. Lily with her dazzling round, bright green eyes that always had some sort of strong emotion in them, even if that emotion was of the greatest loathing and detest when they looked in his direction. Lily who was one of the smartest girls in the school. Lily who was caring and reliable, and always knew the right thing to say. Lily who was-_

James stopped thinking.

Lily who had just entered Platform 9¾, looking slightly disheveled but still incredibly and stunningly beautiful all the same.

He looked away from her, catching his breath and running a hand through his hair, then remembering that Lily hated that habit, so he stopped and tried flattening it. "She's here," James said bluntly to Sirius, with a mile wide grin on his face.

"Good for you mate, have a cookie," Sirius countered back automatically.

Sneaking a glance at her as she made her way over to two of her friends, James smiled goofily. Oh yes, it was good to be back.

* * *

That's all for now

Be a responsible reader, REVIEW!


	2. Insults, Attacks and Fiery Redheads

**Disclaimer: **When in doubt. It's not ours.

**Summary: **A James and Lily Story. They both led seemingly perfect lives – appearing like flawless portraits. In 6th year, everything began changing drastically, forcing them to leave childhood, and their perfect images, behind forever. Follows The Marauders Era's 6th year at school.

**Authors' note: **This chapter contains more action that we promised. Specifically a Lily and James fight, "The train has hardly moved, and they're at it already." Squee!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Insults, Attacks and Fiery Red Heads**

Lily sighed contentedly as she walked onto the familiar platform, and saw the same hustle and bustle of activity going on as it had been ever since she had first come here. Younger students would cling to their parents, while the older ones would just sit nonchalantly around, waiting for their friends to arrive, or listened to their parents' endless warnings and goodbyes.

She pushed her trolley along, looking for three other girls about the same height as her. As she did so, she noticed James Potter staring at her from across the way, before turning a bright red and turning back to his three friends. Lily's face began constructing itself into a frown and she had half a mind t go over there and yell at Potter for staring at her like that, the arrogant git he was. She resolved to go do it and had begun walking towards him, when she heard a voice call out, "Lily! Lily, over here!"

Lily whirled around to see two of her friends coming towards her. On the left side was Hestia Jones, pink cheeked as always with her black hair almost to her waist. The other was Mai Xie, a petite girl whose eyes always held some mystery. They had hardly grown in height, but their faces shone with what seemed like collected insight. Lily returned their appreciative smiles as they neared her.

"Uh, Lils, why were you going to see the Marauders?" Hestia asked curiously as they began walking towards the train.

"I was going to yell at Potter," Lily plainly said.

"Why?" Mai asked, eyes lit with amusement. She had a secretive smile playing on her lips, as if reveling over some unknown triumph.

"Because when I walked in here he was looking at me." Lily said bluntly, and blushed realizing how stupid that sounded.

Hestia and Mai looked at her strangely and then burst out laughing. "You know, if he knew you had noticed that, his head might have swelled to the point of explosion. Poor bloke." Hestia said when she was finally able to stop laughing.

Lily laughed at this now, and thought what it would have been like if she came up to Potter and yelled that at him. He wasn't worth it. "You guys have changed so much over the summer, I can't believe it." She said merrily.

At that point, a blur of color jumped her excitedly, shrieking, "Lily!"

Lily grimaced and found herself looking up and gasping, "Kaitlyn…? You grew! It wasn't another Growth Solution was it?" she asked cautiously.

Early on last year, Kaitlyn Edwards had taken a Growth Solution so she could look taller and more mature in Sirius Black's eyes, but it had ended up going horribly wrong. She had grown to well over 8 feet and had refused to come out of the dorm room until it was past 4 in the morning to go see Madam Pomfrey, the new nurse for Hogwarts that year. A week later, Kat was back to normal, and swore she would never try to become taller by magic ever again.

"Of course not! My body suddenly decided to finally hit puberty, it's about time too. You should have seen Madame Malkin when I went to get new robes, she didn't even recognize me!" Kat laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"I thought you were saving us a compartment on the train." Hestia said, scowling slightly as they began walking again and neared the train.

"Don't worry; I've got it all taken care of," Kaitlyn answered good-naturedly.

Lily and the others shared looks of skepticism and tried not to groan. Kat's ideas were well known to get her and whoever else was involved into detention. Of course it helped quite a bit that she was on good terms with both Lily and Remus, who never bothered to give detentions to her. "Trust me, I just got that idiot 7th year Hufflepuff prefect Benjamin something or other, to jinx the compartment so that if anyone tries to steal it they'll – well, lets just say they won't look too pretty."

At this, the girls chuckled simultaneously; trust Kaitlyn to be able to persuade a prefect to break the rules. "As for detention, you can only give it out once we get to school, and not on the Express, so there." Kat added smugly seeing the apprehensive look on Lily's face.

Lily's look vanished and she concentrated on getting on the train without dropping anything. Kat quickly led them down a short way, into one of the compartments. Everyone looked shocked as they got in; somehow Kat had managed to get a spot right across from the Marauders' official compartment. Trust Kat to do that too; compartments near the Marauders were the most sought after because the Marauders themselves, could well be considered royalty of the Hogwarts social ladder – which meant that the best of the best was reserved for their likings. Not only was the compartment to have some of the first dibs of the food trolley, and enabled first choices to the horseless carriages, but also it allowed desirable privacy – as it was located away from the core of back-to-school chaos. The girls were definitely impressed.

"I knew you'd like it," Kaitlyn smiled as she plopped down on a seat beside Mai, while Hestia and Lily sat across from them. The girls settled in comfortably and chattered among themselves pleasantly as the train got ready to leave the station.

"Hey Hestia, how was living at Kevin's all summer?" Lily teased, making Hestia blushed and begin talking about how big Kevin's house was and how there was a beach practically in his backyard.

"Do you hear something?" Mai asked suddenly, interrupting Hestia. The three girls all strained their ears.

"It sounds as if there's a commotion outside; I better go see what it is." Lily said and got up, getting her wand out since she was a prefect, she was allowed to do magic on the train.

"We're coming too," Mai said firmly, as she, Hestia and Kat had gotten up and taken their wands out as well.

Lily nodded and stepped swiftly outside the compartment; she narrowed her eyes at the scene she saw before her. Lucius Malfoy and Mike Goyle, Slytherins for sure, were hexing muggleborn students and threatening to curse their families if they didn't jump off the train immediately.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy – we wouldn't to get you expelled now, would we?" Lily snarled quietly, stepping forward boldly.

Hestia blinked surprisingly and turned back to the other two girls. Lily never snarled at anyone unless it was at Potter and Black, which was very unusual for her. Mai looked on with deep disgust, while Kaitlyn looked like she was ready to curse Malfoy's arse to oblivion.

Malfoy stopped what he was doing, and the muggleborns who were being hexed, fell to the ground limply and had to be helped up by terrified onlookers. "Is that so?" he asked coolly, exchanging a look with Goyle before stepping forward to look down on petite Lily.

"Well, due to the fact, that there were several eyewitnesses who are willing to testify that they saw you hexing muggleborns and threatening to, oh what was it? Ah, yes I remember now, to 'personally go after their families and hang them on the school grounds unless they threw their unworthy arses off the train at once', I say we stand a pretty good chance." Due to the fact, that she often heard her father talk like he did in court, Lily had gotten accustomed to exercising a lawyer's vocabulary and did it quite often.

"Not a chance, you filthy little mudblood," Malfoy sneered.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" a deep voice yelled behind Lily, and before she could turn around to identify the person, Malfoy and Goyle's bodies were both on the ground.

"That oughtta teach them not to mess with Evans while I am around," James Potter's arrogant face popped up beside Lily.

"What, did you do that for?" Lily asked, in a hostile tone as she turned to face him.

"To save your good-looking arse, Evans. How about a thank you kiss?" James knew that it was doubtful he would get one, but sounded hopeful all the same.

Hestia, Mai, Kaitlyn, and Remus, who had just appeared out of the compartment, tried not to groan. Sirius got ready to whoop loudly, and Peter stayed back in the compartment – dreading for what was coming. "The train has hardly moved, and they're at it already," he muttered to himself.

"I'd rather kiss Snape thank-kiss you!" Lily yelled.

"Ouch." Sirius muttered, which made Kaitlyn aware that he was there and caused her to turn a bright crimson.

"What were you thinking, jinxing those two like that?" Lily hollered so piercingly that several people peeped out from there compartments to watch the two fight.

"B... but he called you a…a you know what!" James stuttered weakly.

"He calls me that all the time, Potter! I'M USED TO IT! You shouldn't have helped unless I asked you to, which I didn't and won't ever do!" Lily shrieked again, and turned bright red, suddenly realizing that there was a lot of people watching her and James.

"I would have thought you would only be glad that I stepped in!" James yelled, glowering at the fact that he was looking like an idiot in front of so many people.

"Glad! Why the hell would I be glad?"

"Because if I hadn't stepped in, Malfoy would have pulverized you!"

"He wouldn't have dared to with a bunch of people watching! I'm not a damsel in distress! When are you going to learn, Potter, that you're NOT BEING A HERO!" And with at, Lily turned on her heel and stormed off into her compartment, while James stood stupidly in front of a bunch of on-lookers, before recoiling off into his own.

The crowd quickly dispersed to return to their own business, ready to gossip over what had just happened, leaving Remus, Sirius, Hestia, Mai, and Kaitlyn standing around, looking at the two frozen bodies on the floor. "They look as if they were dead," Hestia whispered suddenly.

Sirius just grinned and turned towards the girls, "You two are looking exceptionally well this year, what are your beauty secrets?" he winked, turning his charm onto Hestia and Mai, and ignoring Kat as usual.

Mai just rolled her eyes and headed into the compartment despairingly as Hestia giggled foolishly. Kat, with an injured look, left silently to disappear back into the girls' compartment as well. Remus frowned when he saw this, but said nothing and listened while Sirius and Hestia flirted for a while.

"Padfoot, I'm leaving." He said after a few minutes of too much giggling, and began heading back before Sirius went after him, and the remaining girl slipped back into her own compartment to join her friends.

* * *

James groaned just as Remus and Sirius stepped into the compartment. "Aw, c'mon Prongs, it wasn't that bad." Sirius said as he flopped down next to Peter.

James just glared at him. "Okay, so maybe it was. But it's not like it was your fault; if you hadn't stopped Malfoy he would have Avada Kedavra'd her!" Sirius cried, hoping James would feel better after that.

"What did I ever do to make her hate me?" He said to no one in particular.

"Lot's of things." Sirius replied a little too cheerfully.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah Moony?"

"Shut up."

Sirius did just that, as Remus turned to James and explained sympathetically, "Prongs, maybe if you listened to what she said… er…yelled rather, she would like you better."

"Like what?"

"Like just now, for instance. If she's ever in a situation like she was with Malfoy, don't rush immediately in to curse him, but just let her handle it. See, the problem with you mate, is that you think she can't manage on her own. Just like she said, she's not delicate. Lily's an extremely self-sufficient woman, she doesn't like to have things done for her."

"I realize that Lily is independent, that's one of the reasons why I like her. But I was merely being a gentleman! Is that a crime nowadays?" cried James defensively.

"James, there's a difference between being a gentleman and being overprotective," explained Remus patiently. "You should just stop jinxing people as a resolve for conflict, stop trying to act like a knight in shining armor, and most of all, stop messing up your hair and trying to flatten it."

"Moony?"

"What Prongs?"

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"It is, but if you really want Lily to like you or be able to merely tolerate you even in the slightest, than you're going to have to do it, and it will be worth it."

James nodded, leaned back and agreed that making Lily like him was the only cure for his broken heart. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" a kind voice asked, opening their compartment door.

Of course, the only other thing that could cure him at the moment was…well, food. James grinned and took out his generously filled moneybag.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! An authors' first reviewers are always cherished closed to the heart 3 Next chapter: It will be longer, featuring arse-pinching and hurricanes! Cheers.Be a Responsible Reader – Review! 


	3. Hopeless Cases

**Disclaimer: **Not ours. If it were, we'd be swimming in heaps of mullah. Of course, anything you don't recognize belongs to us.

**Summary:** A James and Lily Story. They both led seemingly perfect lives – appearing like flawless portraits. In 6th year, everything began changing drastically, forcing them to leave childhood, and their perfect images, behind forever. Follows The Marauders Era's 6th year at school.****

**Authors' Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They mean so much : ) This chapter is a bit longer than the other two. Oh, we have to warn you… that there will be a lot of flashbacks in the upcoming chapters. We needed to somehow develop the characters…so we did it that way. Anywhoo… no more dawdling. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hopeless Cases**

Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"I'm up mom! I'm up! Please! No more singing, I'm up!" groaned Hestia pleadingly, peeking out from her closed bed curtains, looking like the devil.

Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Somebody answer the telephone!" Lily grunted instinctively.

"What's a fellytone?" Kat asked curiously from behind her curtains.

"Isn't that one of those muggle devices you yell at to relieve stress?"

"Forget it."

Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"ARGH! Shut up!" yelled Lily viciously before striking the alarm clock to the ground; it ending with a final soft click and lay helpless on the floor. She picked herself up from the bed, weaved a little before letting out a huge yawn.

"Lily, if you hate that thing so much, then why do you still use it?" asked Hestia tiredly.

"Because, my dear Hestia Jones, if I didn't use it, we'd all sleep in and show up for class so late that we'd receive so many detentions and never see the light of day ever again!" argued Lily reasonably.

"Right."

"Right is right," nodded Lily. "Hey, where's Mai?" Lily said suddenly as she noticed that Mai's bed curtains had been drawn and her covers neatly made, but with the Asian girl nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she went down for breakfast already…?" suggested Kat uncertainly.

Hestia looked at Kat as if she had just sprouted three extra heads before shaking her head and replying, "No way, you know Mai would rather use extra time to read rather than eat."

Right that moment; Mai herself came walking in cheerfully, fully prepared for the day. She looked slightly flushed, refreshed and certainly wide-awake, unlike the three other girls with their hair sticking out in odd places and eyes half closed. She gave a amused half-smile at the sight of her tousled dorm mates before plopping herself down on Lily's bed, and looking up at her three friends expectantly.

Hestia stared at her, before inquiring suspiciously, "Wherever you went, certainly made you happy. Too happy. You haven't been sharing someone else's bed have you? Shame on you! No wonder you were up so early! Who's body heat has been keeping you warm!?" Hestia's mock suspicion broke into a giggle and she rolled over laughing uncontrollably.

Mai grinned widely, "Don't be ridiculous. I was in the astronomy tower," she looked over at Kat and Lily who's eyebrows were both raised; Mai chuckled at their expressions and continued on, reading their minds, "No, not to meet someone. I was simply taking an early morning walk. It's a new routine I have; it's good for health as well as a refreshing start for the day."

Lily rolled her eyes teasingly, "Mai, you're much too healthy for your own good. It's about time you had more fun."

Mai laughed merrily, "Lily, you know perfectly well that it's fun that I have too much of. Besides, I really need a solid pinch to be able seize the day."

Suddenly, Hestia finally recovered from her big fit of giggles on the ground and now was looking exceptionally humored as Mai said her last statement. "Speaking of pinching and seizing the day…" Hestia stopped to sneak a look at Mai, who gazed at her strangely, and then finally registering what Hestia was implying, Mai gave her a menacing glower.

_Flashback_

_" It was like France, except… Canadianized! Yeah! And Canadian guys are so cute and sweet… though I still like British boys better… London boys to be exact…" Kat was entertaining the girls with her adventures in Quebec, Canada over the summer, and Mai had been listening pleasantly when she happened to look over at the Ravenclaw table and saw her own boyfriend, Chen Chang, trying to get her attention by waving his arms madly. Chen was a year older than her and they had started dating mid last year; he was the handsome Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, played keeper and did quite well in school. Mai held up her hand to tell him to linger a moment, and waited to catch ns instant in the lively chatter to excuse herself and inform her friends that she was leaving. _

_Once the task was done, she eagerly pranced over to where he was sitting and they exchanged hugs of happiness. Her and Chen talked animatedly about their summers for a while, until finally, Mai broke off their reunion to return to her friends. He looked torn and pleaded her to stay longer but she had shrugged him off and insisted that he spend the rest of the feast with his friends. _

_She walked leisurely back to where her friends sat, waving and greeting several other acquaintances along the way. Mai was nearly back in her seat when suddenly – _

_"AAhhh!" She cried loudly, jumping a mile into the air. Someone had grabbed her rear quite firmly, and rather enthusiastically. She swerved around heatedly, to face Sirius Black, mischievously clever eyes lit and grinning roguishly. _

_"Sorry Mai I couldn't resist. I have this fetish with needing to touch pretty things that come within reaching distance," he said jokingly, at once issuing a flirtatious wink at her._

_A glare of pure repulsion was the response to his vulgar advance, as the petite Asian shook with heavy anger. There were some jests that Mai could tolerate; this was not one of them. Regaining composure almost instantly from the initial shock, Mai flipped her hair back impatiently and gave a fierce scowl before whispering forebodingly, "Try that again."_

_Sirius gave a surprised look before his face twisted into glee. He gave a loud laugh before reaching for her again. Mai watched him come closer, but before he could carry out his set goal, she gave a small smirk of triumph before kneeing him smack in the – well, you get it. Needless to say, Sirius gave a howl of pain. Mai turn on her heel and marched to return to her group of friends. Not once looking back._

_End Flashback_

"You saw me make a fool of myself?" Wailed the pretty Asian girl, giving a hopeless look after Hestia had finished her telling the other girls about Mai's "attention-grabbing" narrative. She gave a loud groan before burying her face into her pillow.

"What are you talking about? Making a fool of yourself? That was the greatest martial arts Hogwarts has ever seen!" Hestia rendered encouragingly.

"Shut up," Mai shot back, taking her face out from her pillow and throwing it across the room at Hestia's head. "Did everyone see it?"

"No, though they should have. Imagine, petite little Mai, standing up to _the _notorious bachelor of Hogwarts, the big, bad Sirius Black."

Mai's eyebrows rose, "It was undignified."

"Don't stress, I think I was the only one who even saw it. I was watching you come back from talking to Chen and was going to bring up the amusing little incident right when you sat back down, but I thought I'd let it be for night for it to sink into your inspiring skull and cause you to do what you always do. Feel disgraced over a triumphant feat. Really Mai, you worry too much."

Mai rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend affectionately, "And you worry too little."

Lily, finished from brushing her teeth, had listened to the whole account from the bathroom and had come out smiling amusedly. While Kat, had not even started to get ready, as she had spent the entire time paying attention to Hestia and Mai's story in awe. Finally, she spoke up and pouted, "I wish Sirius would find my arse pretty enough to grab."

There was a tense pause as all turned to stare at her. Hestia's eyebrows were almost raised into her hair, "You have serious problems. Maybe you should check into St. Mungo's."

Kat's eyes took on a dreamy expression before she picked herself up, headed into the bathroom and starting to close the door. But just before it shut completely, it stopped itself and reopened as Kat peered out and said wistfully, "Yeah, I think I do have 'Sirius' problems."

The other three girls groaned simultaneously and went back to preparing themselves for the day.

* * *

An hour later, all four girls walked into the Great Hall leisurely. They had hardly taken a seat at the Gryffindor table before James had appeared beside them, a boyish grin on his face. "Good Morning, Ladies," James cooed smoothly. He looked significantly at Lily, his eyes softening, making her turn red under his gaze. His smile lingered idly as he turn to Mai and his tones becoming dynamic as he said, "Quidditch practice tomorrow morning at five am. Be there, or… not be on the team."

Mai's dark orbs widened in shock as her mouth gaped open wordlessly. She stared at him attentively, as if waiting for him to announce his joke. When Mai saw James just look back at her eagerly, she realized that he was serious. "Are you bloody insane, Potter? It's only the second day back! I can't wake up that early!" She exchanged meaningful glances with the other girls as she remembered her words earlier and broke into a sly smile.

"Of course you can, Xie. There has to be some sacrifice if you want to win the cup this year," James pressed sternly.

Mai's eyebrows rose, "We've won the cup for the past 3 years."

James nodded solemnly. "Exactly. Which is why we have to win it again, champions must defend their titles."

Mai just shook and her head and said simply, "You're crazy."

"…about Quidditch," he added encouragingly.

The Asian girl smirked cheekily; "among other things…" she trailed off as she cast suggestive looks between James and Lily. This earned her a flushed Quidditch Captain, and glaring, fiery friend.

"Alright then, I'm game," Mai grinned and nodded receptively. "Only…how's Sirius doing? After I… er... _injured_ him…" her raven head twisted to look down the table, where she found Mr. Pinch-and-Flinch himself, already staring wrathfully at her. She frowned and spoke gravely, "He will be able to play though, won't he?"

James' hazel eyes lit with hilarity while his face bent in a mimic sorrow, "The poor boy, he's still quite shaken and delirious. After all, his manhood was almost … kicked from him; but yes, fortunately for you, he will still be able to play. You should be very ashamed of yourself, Miss Xie; contrary to popular belief, guys have feelings too. Which reminds me, I must go comfort his unfortunate being." And with this, he held his hand over his heart and started to walk back towards the Marauders.

Mai gave Sirius one last glimpse, finding him still continuing to glower at her; she shook her raven head and turned back toward her friends, mumbling softly under her breath, "Hopeless cases…"

* * *

"Hey Mai? Can I come to you Quidditch practice tomorrow?" Kat asked as she twisted around in her seat and gained a glare from Lily who was trying to pay attention to Professor Flitwick's lesson on Replicating Charms.

"To do a Replicating Charm, you must wave your arm once in the air and then turn it in a circle, counter-clockwise before saying Replicato, and whatever object you are pointing up, will replicate itself." The tiny Professor said as he demonstrated with a sugar quill.

"But you don't know anything about Quidditch." Mai whispered after Flitwick finished talking.

"Sure I do, I think it's totally awesome." Kat said grinning, "I especially love watching Chasers go after Bludgers and hit the Snitches with their bats. I've watched Sirius do it so skillfully so many times that I could hop on a broom and perform it perfectly myself. "

Hestia rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss Edwards?" Kat heard Flitwick ask.

She whipped her head around and smiled sheepishly, "Well no, unless you think asking for some parchment to copy down notes about Replicating Charms is something worthwhile for sharing." She said, making Flitwick beam.

"No, of course not. Good for you Miss Edwards, five points for Gryffindor." He said before going back to the lesson.

"Please Mai." Kat whispered desperately, turning around again.

"Fine, do what you want, and if you can wake up that early. But please take the consideration of bringing Hestia or Lily with you so you don't disgrace yourself." She hissed back.

"And now, I want you to try Replicating your quills for now, and if you're successful we'll try something more difficult tomorrow," Flitwick said and hopped off his desk and headed towards Lily and Kat's spot.

"Miss Evans, Miss Edwards I would like to see you try the Replicating Charm."

Kat gulped since she hadn't pay attention throughout the entire lesson. Lily took her wand and after swishing the wand expertly, she had two perfect quills lying delicately side-by-side. "Excellent, ten points for Gryffindor, Miss Edwards how about you?"

"Sure, Umm…Replicato," Kat said after waving her arm around stupidly, but nothing happened.

"Not quite. Look at your wand; you haven't cleaned it at the end of last year as you were instructed. Just jab your wand lightly in the air and it should clean itself, then maybe your charm will work." Flitwick explained patiently.

Kat did as she was told, but her for some reason her wand just wouldn't work. "Rubbish!" she yelled making a few people look strangely at her as she jabbed the air with her wand angrily.

After a few more wand jabs, the wand finally cleaned itself, but then a spark emitted from its head and shot across the room. On it's flight, the spark managed to singe someone's hair before hitting a tapestry behind the person, and igniting it on fire. "Wieroxfosis!" Lily and Flitwick's voices cried and a fountain of water and mist protruded from both wands to calm the blaze.

The smoking head twisted around and Kat gasped when she saw it belonged to Sirius Black. His glare shot around the room before settling it intensely on her pale face, wand outstretched that was held in a shaking hand. His eyes narrowed and Kat quickly looked down on her parchment, which she did until class ended forty-five minutes later. When the bell rang, she jumped hurriedly out of her seat and walked hastily to Sirius and the rest of the Marauders, while Lily and Mai followed her.

"Sirius?" she asked timidly as she stopped right behind him.

He whipped around suddenly and bought his face close to hers. "What?" he growled menacingly.

Even James, Remus, and Peter looked taken back at this and wouldn't have been surprised if Kat hadn't just run out of the room.

"I wanted to apologize for accidentally singing your hair. I didn't mean to, my wand wasn't working with me and I tried to clean it and I don't know what happened. I promise it'll never happen again, and I'm really, really sorry," She blabbered desperately.

Perhaps if she had caught him in a better mood, when his state was… healthier, he might have grudgingly accepted her babbled and stuttered apology; but because Mr. Black was still in a situation of "serious" pain, he was not so tolerant.

"Sorry?! You nearly set my whole head on fire and all you can say is 'SORRY!'" He bellowed out, and caused Professor Flitwick who was still in the room, to topple over and fall out of sight. Hestia, who had been picking up extra pieces of parchment, dropped them and ran to help him back up. "You're a walking disaster. You're like one of those…those…Hurpicanes! In fact," Sirius stopped shouting for one second to grin, "I think I shall call you Hurpicane Kat from now on."

Kat had never cried a day in her life since her grandmother had passed away in Second Year. After she had sobbed stormily in their dormitory, she declared that she would go on with her life and cease to cry. She had since kept her word, but at this particular moment, she was as closest to tears a she'd ever be.

"Padfoot?"

"What is it Wormtail?"

"It's Hurricane."

"What?"

"It's Hurricane, not Hurpicane."

"Oh, thanks Wormtail." Sirius smiled, "Hurricane Kat, I like the sound of that, and it suits you just fine."

"You know Black, if it weren't for the fact that we have our first Quidditch match in a month and a half, I would give you another, much stronger kick." Mai snarled, threateningly squaring her shoulders.

Sirius just laughed at that, "You wouldn't dare to, Miss Little Prude Princess."

At that, Mai stepped forward, slapped him hard on the face, grabbed Kat's arm and led her furiously away, followed closely by Hestia who had finally found Professor Flitwick stuck between a pile of books.

During the fight, Lily had remained silent, but at the moment, she was fuming. Her eyes bulged out of her head, her cheeks were the same color as her hair, and James thought that even though she looked as if she was about to murder, and she never looked prettier.

"Padfoot," he said evenly, "Kat told you she was sorry."

"I don't care," said Sirius plainly.

"I can't believe this," Lily growled and fought the urge to jump on Sirius Black and kill him barehanded.

"Can't believe what Lily darling? That even though it now looks like I have split ends from the Hurricane, I am still dead sexy?" Now that Sirius had blown up at someone, he was in a pleasant mood.

"Keep dreaming, Black!" Lily shrieked and Professor Flitwick was once again lost himself in a pile of books, this time, Remus went to help him. Lily spun around started to head out of the classroom with her fists clenched in rage.

Before she managed to reach the door, Sirius called back after her, "Evans, I am the Dream!" Remus got the rest of the Marauders to leave the class before Sirius said anything that would make Professor Flitwick fall again. Once in the hall, the three Marauders chose to confront Sirius again.__

"Padfoot what were you thinking?" cried Remus frustrated as he paced briskly down the hall.

"Moony, whatever do you mean?" Sirius asked huffily, half jogging to keep up.

"I mean that you began insulting Kat like that for no suitable reason. She didn't intentionally try to send sparks at you and she apologized!"

"But Moony, she always does brainless things like that!" whined Sirius, sounding very much like a child.

"No she doesn't, she only happens to do things like that when you're around because whenever she is in close proximity with you, she gets extremely tense."

"Huh?"

"She likes you, you git!" Peter piped up.

"Pffft… you didn't have to tell me that. Almost every girl in the school likes me."

"That's not the point. The point is, you were rude to her even after she apologized to you."

"So what do you fancy me to do Moony?"

"Apologizing would be a nice start."

"NO WAY!" Sirius yelled immediately, causing many first year students to jump out there pants, "I am not going to apologize to her, and especially not to Miss Prude Princess."

"Just because she nearly rendered you sterile," James offered jovially after silently listening to their argument for some time.

"Whose side are you on Prongs?"

"Theirs."

"But I thought you were my best friend."

"I am your best friend."

"Then why are you taking their side over mine?"

"Because best friends don't let their best friends do stupid things. I think you acted like a prat and I say you apologize to them."

"Oh well I don't care what you say, I'm not going to apologize to them and that's final."

"You're a hopeless case, Padfoot," James said blandly and continued to walk.

And with that, the subject was closed. It was only a few minutes later that James realized they were ten minutes late for Transfiguration.

* * *

That's all for now folks! Remember to be a Responsible Reader…** REVIEW**! Thanks muchly!


	4. Touchy Topics

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize tis not belonging to us mateys! Unknown characters do though!  
  
**Summary:** A James and Lily Story. They both led seemingly perfect lives – appearing like flawless portraits. In 6th year, everything began changing drastically, forcing them to leave childhood, and their perfect images, behind forever. Follows The Marauders Era's 6th year at school.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Again, we'd like to thank you readers for reviewing :) Upcoming chapter took a long time to write since we couldn't get it right the way we wanted it to be and had to keep starting over. Read forward and enjoy.

* * *

** Chapter 4: Touchy Topics**

"I can't believe it's only the first day back and we had detention with McGonagall already!" cried an exasperated Sirius. He threw himself tiredly on his bed, wincing slightly. He was still in full uniform though his shirt was untucked and hair was flipping lazily around.  
  
"I can't believe we were LATE on the first day back," Remus dryly contended, looking up for a moment from his transfiguration book.  
  
James watched Remus with an amused expression, "Moony, why are you reading? We didn't even get any homework yet!"  
  
"I am reviewing from last year. It would be wise for you too also," annunciated Remus carefully.  
  
Sirius grunted loudly while waving the suggestion away, "I don't need to review. I know more about that rubbish then McGonagall teaches." He received raised eyebrows from Remus.  
  
James paused for a moment, considering something thoughtfully. Finally, he took his limp arms away from his sides and resumed undoing his tie as he said slowly, "You're right, Moony. N.E.W.T.S. are soon."  
  
Sirius sat up and gaped at him, "What?! What's gotten into you, Prongs my boy? N.E.W.T.S. aren't until next year!  
  
James shrugged, "If I want to be an Auror, I've got to have the grades for it."  
  
"James, your bloody brilliant and your marks are fine. You don't need to study. NO STUDY."  
  
A glint of amusement appeared underneath his glasses, "Glad you think so highly of me, Padfoot." James looked over at Sirius carelessly before starting to undo his shirt and explaining, "But they've raised the margins, Sirius. Since this war with Voldemort," James saw Peter wince, "they only want the best to fight. They can't afford one faulty spell. They can't allow any mistakes."  
  
Sirius still looked unconvinced, "Really? I'd a thought that the ministry would accept more people in for training, with all their experienced ones dropping dead like flies."  
  
James shook his head patiently, "If the qualified ones are dying, how are mediocre guppies raw from training going to stop Voldemort?"  
  
"They don't. They tire him, bore him, and wear him down and then..." Sirius trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"And then what? Offer him cookies and tea?"  
  
"Don't talk rubbish," frowned Sirius sternly. He paused for a few seconds, then exclaimed, "then that's when they send the elites in!"  
  
James snickered, "Voldemort would probably have those guppies begging for mercy at his feet before they could utter a spell. He'd torture them until they either died for being useless, or died refusing him information OR come to his side."  
  
"Oh. Right." Sirius said lamely.  
  
"And we all know most of them would rather join his side. "  
  
Peter, who had been listening fascinated before this, suddenly piped up, "Why?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes impatiently, "Because that's what Voldemort does, nincompoop."  
  
Peter scowled at him before turning back to Remus and James, "No, I mean why would they join him if they're supposed to be fighting against him?"  
  
From the darkness of the corner, James, who was staring out the window replied gravely, "Most would rather pay service to him and sacrifice thousands of innocent people, even their loved ones, simply to save their own worthless scumbag lives. They'll stand waveringly by the side that they think is most powerful, can ensure victory and can promise them instant glory."  
  
"Isn't that safe? They'll never be at a disadvantage," asked Peter in a feeble whisper.  
  
"Maybe," James darkly uttered, "but it's disgusting. It's complete cowardice."  
  
Peter stared at James fearfully; there was awkward silence as not one of the boys dare make any noise. James was sitting deep in the shady corner by his bed, breathing deeply. The touchy conversation had obviously stirred him into a state of deep contemplation and Peter sensed that it was he that caused it. Extreme tension hung in the air like a strong perfume; Remus closed his book promptly and drew the curtains to his bed shut. Sirius just sat there immobile on his bed, legs crossed, eyes locked straight into the corner where James was sitting. Finally, following 10 minutes of stillness, Sirius could take it no longer. He had never forced himself to be silent for so long.  
  
"Hey Prongs?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, James."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Oi, Potter!"  
  
"What!?" demanded James with a slight edge in his voice, sounding irritated.  
  
"Oh, so you answer when I call you the way Evans does."  
  
"What is it that you want, Sirius?" growled James more harshly.  
  
Sirius had no idea why he had called James, but he felt he had to fill the silence, so he said the first thing that came into mind as he looked down at his boxers – watching the bludgers fly about, "Quidditch Practice is tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"On the Quidditch Pitch?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"At 5am?"  
  
"Go to bed, Padfoot." Sighed James with a finalizing tone. He rolled onto his bed and shut his curtains with a hasty swish. Sirius just shrugged and grabbed his pajamas from off the floor.

* * *

It was still dark.  
  
A single small figure was poking about, trying to find her belongings in dim room; she was relying on the soft glow peering through the nearest window to her bed to see her way around. Once she had located al l her things, she tiptoed over to the bed on her left. She tugged at the curtain and bent over her sleeping friend. Kaitlyn was sleeping face down, with her face buried into her pillow. How odd, thought Mai curiously. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she prodded Kat's side and received no movement. "Katie... Hey Kat... It's time for Quidditch Practice... you wanted to come remember?" Mai whispered while shaking Kaitlyn gently.  
  
This time, Kaitlyn turn her head slightly to the side to mumble, "Already? But first, I need to shower.... and put on something nice so he'll notice me...No... I can't go... he hates me.... I'd..." She trailed off, causing Mai to chuckle and wondered what Kat was going to say before she fell back asleep.  
  
She picked up her things gracefully, and with a finally sweep, stepped out of the dorm door swiftly, Quidditch robes rustling behind her.

* * *

Walking briskly on the lush green, with Sirius limping furiously behind him, Quidditch Captain James was taking in the sweet September air and the cool breeze. "It feels so good, being back on the Quidditch Pitch! We are definitely going to win the cup this year," he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Ow." Barked Sirius painfully, he winced between every step he took while trying to keep up with James.  
  
"It's perfect weather, still warm enough to sweat and there's a strong wind! We can do rebuild our strength lost in the summer by flying into it and – ".  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"I know, it's early, but no pain no gain!"  
  
"Ow."  
  
James turned around to confront him, "Awe! Come on, Padfoot! Liven up! It's the 1st Quidditch practice of the season!"  
  
"It'll be the only Quidditch practice if you're going to make all of them this early. Ow. If they don't all show up soon I'm leaving."  
  
"Of course they'll show up! They're probably just so thrilled that they're taking extra long to get ready. Maybe they're stretching! Yeah!"  
  
"How in the bloody hell can you be so damn chipper at this hour?" growled an annoyed Sirius, while lowering himself slowly and tenderly onto the soft lawn. He dropped his broom beside him and stretched out lazily on the grass.  
  
"It's Quidditch! Of course I'm chipper! Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"The rest of our team obviously..." grumbled Sirius, now chewing on a blade of grass, watching James pace back and forth anxiously.  
  
"O hush up. HEY! There's Mai! Hey Mai! Over here!" shouted James frantically as he spotted the petite Asian girl come darting out of the castle.  
  
"She's not blind you ass. Despite not being able to recognize my extreme charm, I think she can see our bright Red and Yellow Quidditch uniforms and your beastly hair."  
  
"Just making sure she does spot us. No need to bite my head off, Mr. Grouchy Pants."  
  
An elegant black eyebrow raised in response, "Grouchy Pants? That's the best you can come up with?"  
  
"Shut up," said James without a glance at him, he was still busy waving like a madman to Mai who was nearly halfway across.  
  
"Hey James?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Can we have tryouts for a new chaser?"  
  
"What? You want to replace me?" James inquired blandly, assuming his friend was joking.  
  
"No, you git. To replace Mai!"  
  
James stopped beckoning to Mai and swerved around abruptly. "Why? Mai's an excellent chaser! Why do you want to replace her?"  
  
"Because she's a hazard to me."  
  
James grinned impishly, "Still bitter, eh?"  
  
"I have a damn good reason to be."  
  
"But she's the only girl on the team, Padfoot. I thought you liked girls," James teased wittily.  
  
"Not if my health and good looks are at stake," sulked Sirius, rubbing the light purple patch on his cheek.  
  
"Sorry, mate. I'm not swapping her for anyone."  
  
Sirius just shrugged and rolled his eyes.  
  
At that point, Mai had finally reached where the two dark haired boys were; she was puffing slightly and rather flushed, giving her cheeks a pretty shade of pink. "I am so out of shape," she mumbled to herself while still trying to catch her breath; then turning to James, "Sorry I'm late Captain, I got held up by Peeves." She stopped to look past James where she saw Sirius picking at grass on the pitch; her face twisted into a confused expression, "Where is everyone else?"  
  
James gave a heavy sigh and tilted his head to the side tiredly, "They're not here.... yet..."  
  
"What?! But I' m already 10 minutes late!"  
  
"I know! I can't believe this! It's the first practice for the season!"  
  
Sirius gave a single bark-like laugh, "Well unlike you two, normal people..." he paused to shoot a glare in James' direction, "do not rise at sinful hours."  
  
Mai turned her raven head to glimpse at the tall boy lying idly on the grass, looking very blissfully careless. She smirked at him and said in sarcastic sweetness, "And how are you feeling this morning Sirius? Judging by you're the return of your usual witty remarks, I'd say better. Oh wonderful, you're fan club will be so thrilled that you can once again flirt shamelessly with them."  
  
"Correction. They flirt shamelessly with me, I just react. And my heavenly body is definitely not feeling better. Ow." Sirius had finally stood up and had stepped over toward Mai proudly. She had her arms cross and her weight was shifted to one leg; her chestnut eyes were compelled to look up at the tall beater as he towered over her small frame.  
  
Mai snorted as she looked directly into Sirius's deep blue orbs as she wickedly cooed, "Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor is temporarily out of business. All the girls will be mad with grief. Who knew Little Miss Prude Princess could be so cruel to womankind." Sirius said nothing in retort, but merely glowered at her wrathfully under his gaze. It was silent. James watched them watch each other.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sirius broke his gaze and snarled, "This is ridiculous. I can't play. I'm leaving to finish my beauty sleep." And a that, his muscular frame bumped past Mai's shoulder, swept up its broom from the ground and trudged away.  
  
Mai watched his furious, slightly limping figure disappear from sight. She turned back to face James with weary eyes, "Can I leave too?"  
  
James looked up at her thoughtfully, "Sure, but you'll be coming back for the next practice won't you?"  
  
He received a vacant stare accompanied by an expressionless voice; "Don't expect me. Don't expect me back at all." With that she turn to leave.  
  
Alarm swept James' face, "Mai, wait! What do you mean? You're not quitting because of him?"  
  
Mai looked back over her shoulder, "I resign. I've had to endure his bloody conceited ego for far too long. I don't know how you put up with it, but I'm not going to anymore." Her petite figure continued to head back towards the castle.  
  
James looked panic-stricken, "Now, hold on! Wait up a minute!" He rushed to claim his broom before jogging hastily to catch up to her. "I apologize for Sirius' behavior. He doesn't mean to say the things he does. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, he's been grumbling since he got up," James tried urgently to explain.  
  
"I suppose he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed everyday then," Mai marched on dynamically, not straining her neck to look over at him.  
  
"No, what I mean is...er....ok, I do admit that he is conceited and pigheaded. But you have to understand that he loves positive attention because he lacks it at home. And he has a reputation to keep up too! He says those things because he feels that he needs to for him stay the top dog."  
  
"Reputation or no reputation, he has not right to go around and insult people as he pleases. Kaitlyn thinks very highly of him, though I'm not sure why, but she does; and all he does is treat her like dirt!"  
  
"Please Mai. I know I may sound biased being his best friend and all, but past that entire big Macho act he puts on, he truthfully is a great person."  
  
Mai snorted.  
  
"Ok, fine. I guess that approach won't work." James rushed ahead of her to obstruct her path. He clasped his hands together, sank to his knees and placed his best pout on his face. "Mai, please stay because your Quidditch Captain is officially at your feet, begging for you to stay. You don't have to even interact with Sirius for the rest of your team days. I promise," James once again held his hand over his heart, this time, sincerely.  
  
Mai looked down at him hesitantly, "What point is there to a team if we don't talk to each other?"  
  
"Well ok. You would have to talk to him, and I guess you'd have to endure his oddities and colossal ego. But... Awww.. Please Mai. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please..."  
  
"Okay. I get it. Stop."  
  
James stood up eagerly, "So you'll stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? But why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a good enough answer."  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Is."  
  
"Not. Look, I really don't want to tire myself out arguing this early in the morning. Lily would taunt me for a week if I ran out of energy to fight with her."  
  
"Would she?"  
  
James eluded her question and scowled, "Lily would also kill me.... If I let you resign."  
  
"Oh, so you're going to use that on me?"  
  
"If it works."  
  
"And if it doesn't?"  
  
"Then I'll resign too."  
  
Mai looked taken back, "You wouldn't?"  
  
James grinned mischievously, "Wouldn't I?"  
  
Mai laughed, "No, you wouldn't. You love Quidditch way too much to be able to do that."  
  
James shrugged with a smile, "Maybe you're right. But that's not my point here."  
  
"So what is your point?" challenged Mai.  
  
"That you have to stay."  
  
"I have to?"  
  
"Yes, Mai. Please."  
  
"Give me some good reasons to why and I may consider the thought."  
  
"Fine. Firstly, Gryffindor would die without you. Second, I can't handle Sirius by myself. Third, you're my friend and it would suck to have to leave. And finally and most importantly..." James paused to smile before she annunciated carefully, "I'd have to hang myself before Lily comes after my head for letting you leave."  
  
Something touched Mai, as she saw James mention Lily in his last statement. His eyes lit up, voice deepened slightly, and Mai saw his arms make an involuntary movement as if to go ruffle his hair. Mai's eyes looked at him with pity and her mouth became a kind smile as she watched his face take on a dreamy guise. She took his arm gently, "Come on, Captain. Why don't you go back inside and try to squeeze in some more sleep."  
  
James looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Go on," Mai urged, "I'll see if I can book us the pitch another time this week."  
  
Comprehension dawned on his face and he nodded gratefully, "See you in class, Mai." He gave a wave strolled away and off into Hogwarts' castle. Mai eyes traced the outline of the magnificent building as a radiant beam of light graced itself on its walls. The sky was beginning to turn a soft orange and the dewy lawn was glimmering softly behind her. Mai jogged into the castle in James' footsteps.

* * *

"How was practice at the crack at dawn?" asked Lily immediately when Mai entered back into the girls' dorm. She suppressed a yawn and started to fold her bed sheets while asking, "He didn't drive you too hard, did he?"  
  
Mai paused to think before casually replying, "Not really. It was only the first practice. James isn't that cruel."  
  
"Did Sirius cause you any trouble?" inquired Hestia inquisitively.  
  
A frown lingered on her brow before a slow and simple, "No..."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me so I could come with you?" Kaitlyn demanded as she turned around from fluffing her pillow.  
  
"I did but you went back to sleep!" cried Mai defensively.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah you said something about not going because he hated you and..." Mai stopped to look at Kaitlyn's horror–stricken expression, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"...And then what? What did I say after that?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, you didn't finish telling me before you fell back asleep."  
  
Kaitlyn breathed out, "Oh. Okay then."  
  
"Why? What's so important about what you were going to say next?" questioned Hestia curiously, leaning against the bathroom door.  
  
"Never mind." Kat looked desperate to close the subject, her eyes looked like they were starting to water.  
  
"No, what were you going to say?" nudged Hestia carefully.  
  
"It's not important, really. Just forget it."  
  
Nobody said anything after that, but they all watched Kaitlyn closely as she squirmed under three coincident gazes. Mai studied her face, Hestia merely looked at her slightly amused, and Lily granted her one the suspicious looks that she always applied on James and the Marauders. After a few minutes of not being able to meet their stares, Kat finally cracked and looked up pitifully at them.  
  
Hestia crossed her arms impatiently, "Well?"  
  
Kaitlyn's eyes cast down shamefully. Her arms hung limply at her sides before she croaked out, "I wouldn't go because.... I was up all night crying."  
  
Hestia looked aghast as she uncrossed her arms, "What?! Why?!"  
  
Kat merely shrugged miserably.  
  
"Please don't tell me that it was because of that whole Sirius thing again!" Hestia exclaimed frustrated. Mai and Lily both gave her urgent warning looks, which she jadedly surrendered to. "Fine. I'm not going to scold you...too much. Just hear this, if Sirius Black cannot appreciate you for the amazing person you are, then he is not worth your time or tears," at this, she went to go take Kat into a hug, "you're worth much more than that."  
  
Kaitlyn broke away from their hug and smiled meekly as she looked into her friend's deep blue eyes. "Thanks," was all she said.  
  
At that, both Lily and Mai nodded at each other and broke into grins, they rushed up to the other two and took them into one, big giant hug. And so it was a sight, four grown girls sharing a tender moment between them and truly appreciating their warm friendship for what it was.

* * *

Well that's it. You can kind of sense that James grew up a little over the summer. Not to the point where he can be considered un-prattish by Lily, but he did grow a little. Oh, and the last part is a little corny... but I had to keep it... because it has the ever so slightest of foreshadowing. Though, I don't think you can pinpoint it exactly, but it's there. Next chapter... will probably be the last chapter where all is happy and go-lucky, for a while anyway. Stay tuned....  
  
Meanwhile, if you have suggestions for story ideas and such, please leave a review and enclosed ideas. You will be credited if your idea is used :) Cheers!  
  
Remember to **REVIEW!**


	5. Don't Ruin Her Day

**Disclaimer: **When in doubt. Not ours.

**Summary:** A James and Lily Story. They both led seemingly perfect lives – appearing like flawless portraits. In 6th year, everything began changing drastically, forcing them to leave childhood, and their perfect images, behind forever. Follows The Marauders Era's 6th year at school.

**Authors' Note:** Wow. This chapter has been a LONG time coming. Truthfully, I think we're going through a bit of a writers' block. Not only that, I haven't really been able to get any good writing hours in anyway. To make a long story short however, Chapter five is here. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't Ruin Her Day**

Lily groaned as her alarm clock began ringing shrilly to wake her up for the new day. She sat up groggily and hit her alarm clock forcefully wishing she could just pick it up and hurl it across the room. But then again, that was not the best idea since it had been broken too many times over the past couple years. Lily thought the alarm clock had been through to much to be hurled against a wall, and even if she did manage to break it, she would also have to fix whatever else the clock damaged.

Lily smiled, looking at the faithful old alarm clock. She had given each of her friends an identical one after first year, and the three other girls all loved them. Lily was the only one of the girls that actually used hers however, being as she was the only one that knew how to successfully set the desired time to wake her up.

_I might as well get up, it's no use lying here hiding from Potter all day…Wait…He's not important enough to hide from,_ Lily thought bitterly. When she sat up, she saw that at the foot of her bed there were some balloons tied up with ribbons and two envelopes floating in mid-air. She hurriedly crawled out of bed and grabbed them. One she saw, was a letter from Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper.

_Lily,_

_Hapy Birthdae! Thought it would be nice if you came over for a birthdae lunch in my cabin today at one. I baked you a cake for the occation. _

_Hagrid_

Lily grinned knowing that she would have enough time to be at Hagrid's for an hour or so before she got back to the dormitory where she would get a party from her friends. Speak of the devils; Lily grinned as she recognized Mai's neat and elegant handwriting on the second envelope.

_Dear Lily, _

_We sincerely wish you a very Happy 16th Birthday and are sorry that we cannot be here when you wake up. We're attending to some things and will be able to spend the afternoon with you. See you then. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Us._

Lily looked towards the bottom and saw that there was a postscript added in Kat's loopy scribbles.

_Lily: Just got back from the Marauders' dormitory. I have something exciting to tell you, but I won't write it here because I want to tell you in person. Peter says to remind you that you have to tutor him from ten to twelve in Charms, he and the rest of the boys are sneaking o Hogsmeade to buy Remus get-well presents, but you didn't hear it from me! See you this afternoon! XoXo Kat_

Lily laughed knowing that it was only cover up stories for her friends' real plans to get her out of the dormitory so they could get it ready for the party they planned for her every year. She gave a final glance at her alarm clock, this occasion to look at the time, which was 9:30. She speedily went through her morning routine, throwing on the first thing she could find, before running down to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat and sprinting back upstairs to tie her hair back and grab her wand. Finally, she rushed down to the common room, out of breath, and sank down into one of the comfy armchair located near the fire to wait for Peter. All in all, Lily had to do a lot of running despite it being only morning and promised herself a hot shower before she went to Hagrid's.

"Hi Lily, Happy Birthday," Lily turned around looking into Peter's watery blue eyes, and at his outstretched hand where a colorful birthday card lay.

"Thank you, Peter! How did you know?"

"Well, James has been sending you gifts for years…"

"You have a point. But let's hurry and get to work," Lily said too quickly. And for the next two hours Lily managed to teach Peter the Charms he couldn't do from the year before.

"Wormtail, you done yet?" Both Lily and Peter looked up to see James standing before them.

Peter nodded eagerly and mumbled a thank you to Lily, "See you next week."

She gave a small smile and turned to go upstairs for her shower before a voice stopped her, "Lily wait!"

Lily whipped around to see James standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at her merrily. "Happy Birthday," was all he said before leaving the Common Room.

Lily walked the rest of the way to her dormitory just realizing that James had for the first time not tried to pull advances on her. She realized all too soon that she didn't have much time for a shower and that she had better change for the clothes she was planning to wear to her party after her shower since she wouldn't have any time after getting back from Hagrid's. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater she received from her parents as one of their birthday gifts in the mail the day before, and ran to take her shower.

Twenty minutes later, Lily found herself walking down to Hagrid's hut in the warm September weather. It was still slightly humid – remnants of the summer weather, but with a gentle breeze, making her auburn hair flap behind her. There was a slight chalky smoke coming out of Hagrid's chimney, and Fang was running through the pumpkin patches as she approached the picturesque house and knocked on the door. "Hagrid! It's me, Lily!" She called out.

The door swung open and there stood Hagrid, beaming at her, though nervously. He stepped back and Lily stepped in, closing the door behind her. "There ye are. Been wonderin' when ye would show up."

"You didn't think I was going to forget to come?" She asked, grinning.

"SURPRISE!" Three voices bellowed out and three figures appeared from nowhere. Lily was caught off guard and shrieked, jumping back into Hagrid.

She gasped a moment later when she saw the whole cabin had been decorated with streamers, balloons, and any other decorations. There was a small pile of brightly wrapped presents and next to them was the table covered with plates of food and a beautiful white cake. Behind all this, stood Hestia, Mai, and Kat, looking at her mischievously. "But-I…" Lily stuttered, as she stepped away from Hagrid and closer to her friends.

"Thought that we were going to decorate the dormitory while you were here and then throwing you a party there?" Kat teasingly finished Lily's sentence. "We did plan to, but Mai came up with the idea to throw a curve in. So we decided to have the party here instead, can't say you weren't surprised now, can you?"

Lily laughed at all this, but once again her attention was drawn to the table covered lashings of provisions. "Where did you get all this food?" Lily asked.

"Remus told Kat where the kitchens were and how to get food from the house elves. If you get sick of all the junk, you can have some avocado salad that I put right here…er…what happened to my salad?" Mai asked turning around to look at her friends.

"I put it back in the kitchen and got some Cauldron Cakes instead," Hestia said grinning. Mai's look of bewilderment changed into one of annoyance.

Kaitlyn grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and opened it. "Listen here Mai; this is a party, meaning you are not going to eat that tofu seaweed stuff you eat on a regular basis but some real food. And no more organic fruit juices. You are going to take this bottle from my hand and drink the Butterbeer in it. No objections, and if you don't I will make you drink it, and I won't be careful enough to make sure I don't spill anything either," Kat threatened.

Mai glanced at her testily before reaching for a bottle of water instead. Kat watched and gave huff before starting to pout. At this point, Hestia grabbed the bottle of Butterbeer and dived for Mai, who was much to quick for her and slipped out of the way. Hestia gave a shocking squeak before losing her balance and toppling over; she landed on the floor with a "thud" and shot a glare at Mai, who was smiling smugly from the corner that she had retreated to.

"Quidditch reflexes," grinned Mai triumphantly as she took a sip from the water bottle.

"Hey! Look, there's Remus! He's back a day early!" Kat cried and everyone including Hestia who was cursing under her breath ran to the window to take a look.

Sure enough, there was Remus sitting by the Lake, alone. "He looks so lonely, let's invite him in. Is that alright with you Hagrid?" Lily asked.

"Of course, it's yer party, and I wouldn't mind talkin' to the young fellow a bit."

"And it is the least you could do, he did get you that present," Hestia added.

"What present?"

"The book shaped one," Kat said over her shoulder before she ran outside.

Everyone watched from the window as she reached Remus, threw her arms around him, then grabbed his arm and began dashing back towards Hagrids'. They stumbled in the door, Remus a bit out of breath, and rather flushed from his unexpected run. There was no need to say anything; everyone became comfortable with each other in a matter of seconds, and the small group of people began chattering as they sat down to eat a late lunch before getting to the cake.

"I still feel hurt about you three lying to me in your note," Lily said in a mock sad tone, at which everyone but Kat laughed, who thought that Lily was being serious.

"I didn't lie, well not too much anyway. I did go to the boys' dormitories! Now you can hear what I wanted to tell you! Well…" Kat's voice trailed off as she began telling Lily what had happened to her earlier that morning, with interruptions from Hestia and Mai.

_FLASHBACK  
  
_

_Kat knocked loudly, but nervously on the door of the Boy's dormitories. What if Sirius answered instead of James? She didn't have time to think of the "tragedy" that might befall her if he did, because the door opened with a creak, and she sighed with relief to see it was only James. Of course, it just happened to be James Potter without a shirt, a sight that every girl at Hogwarts would have welcomed to see; and of course, Kat now wished it were Sirius standing in front of her. She might not be able to utter any word he understood but she would have absolutely loved to see him without a shirt. _

_"What is it Kat? It's seven, in the morning, on a SATURDAY! Wait! Did something happen to Lily?" James switched from the tired, grumpy, half asleep voice he was using to a tone of sincere and intense concern. _

_"Well, yes something is going to happen to her, it's her birthday today. Do you remember our cover story?" Kat tested him happily._

_"Can you remind her she has to tutor me in Charms at ten?" Peter's muffled voice came from under his bed where he was digging for something. _

_"Sure! How long is she supposed to tutor you for?" Kat inquired, as she looked around the room at all the boys' belongings. _

_"Two hours. Then all of us are sneaking into Hogsmeade to buy a few things for Remus, he's coming back from the Hospital Wing tomorrow." _

_"Wormtail! You idiot! No one was supposed to know!" James yelled out in frustration._

_"It's alright James, I won't tell anyone." Kat laughed and wondered how long it would take her to persuade Remus to show her how to get to Hogsmeade secretly. _

_"Um…Before you go, can you give Lily this? I would give it to her myself, but I might ruin her day," James requested timidly and rather sadly as he approached his bed and pulled out something from under the pillow before handing it to Kat. _

_The something was a small package that was wrapped up neatly in green wrapping paper, with a small card attached to it. "Ooh, what is—uhh...hurbedomer…uh…abulari…" James frowned slightly as Kat gurgled her last words. Kat had suddenly lost the ability to speak any language known to humans just when she looked up from the present. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head and her face began turning a very bright shade of red. Her stare was locked on something over James shoulder._

_"Oi Prongs! Have you seen my blue boxers, the ones with bludgers on_ _them?" A solid voice called out from behind James and when his tousled head turned around he discovered the reason for Kat's strange behavior. _

_Sirius had come out of the shower unnoticed by anyone and was currently standing in the middle of the room with a puzzled expression on his handsome face, and nothing but a towel around his waist. He did not notice Kat standing immobile, gawking at him, as he was searching the floor of the circular room for his lost piece of clothing. James kindly grabbed Kat's arm and led her out in the hall where she could recover and be safe from possible risks of a seizure. As soon as he stepped outside, the dorm door closed behind him with a satisfying click. He had forgotten that the door had been locked from the outside. This realization came a moment too late and he began pounding frantically on the door, yelling for either Sirius or Peter to let him in. At that moment, Mai and Hestia were coming down the stairs, chatting animatedly._

_Both girls stopped mid-conversation and stared shocked at the scene before_ _them. James wearing hardly anything, pounding viciously on the door, and Kat standing very close to him, with her face all flushed, but finally able to regain her ability of speech. "Oh there you are! You have to help us! James locked himself out!" Kat said as she spotted them._

_Suddenly, door swung open, just as James was about to throw himself at the solid wood. His weight threw him off stability, causing him to tumble at the feet of a tall figure. Sirius Black had appeared from behind the dark oak door, this time having the decency to wear pants. He took James by the elbow and lifted him up onto his feet. James gave a loud groan as he rubbed his side painfully and limped to Sirius' side._

_Meanwhile, Kat ran quickly up to her friends and deposited the parcel in Mai's bag without saying anything but she began to flush again. Embarrassed, she attempted to retreat as fast a possible. Unfortunately, her hasty escape caused to her trip over her own feet and she braced herself to fall down the staircase with a loud yelp. But in less than a second, both James and Mai had whipped out their wands and transfigured a rug on the floor into a big cushion that she landed on. Kat got up meekly, and straightened herself out; she had begun to walk away with Mai and Hestia following confusedly._

_"Come on, Prong. Better get inside before our fan club sees us in this." Sirius said warily, referring to both of them in only boxers. James stared at him blankly before both boys broke into mutual smiles and stepped into the dorm laughing concurrently, Sirius helping a limping James. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

By then end of the story, everyone was chortling and hungry. The story had taken quite a while to tell without someone interrupting or laughing. The group did justice to all the food and soon it was time for Lily to open her presents. She picked up a rectangular shaped box that was wrapped rather badly, and opened it to find a beautiful carved doll of herself. She realized right away that it was from Hagrid and smiled at the beautiful handiwork of it. He had captured her perfectly in the doll. Everyone admired it as Lily turned around and hugged him; making him his cheeks turn a light pink.

Next was Hestia, who had given her a new set of pretty quills that could change its ink color to whatever the writer desired. Remus had indeed given Lily a book full of many new Charms she wouldn't have learned at school. Mai's gift came afterwards, which was a basket full of bath beauty products and aromatherapy candles, which Lily couldn't get enough of. Kat's gift, which felt very soft under its wrapping paper, was a beautiful light green dress robe that suited Lily's figure and complexion perfectly. Lily knew right away that Kaitlyn had probably spent a long time putting her talent into making the splendid garment.

Finally, Mai pulled out a small package from her bag, that Kat had slipped in there earlier. "_James' present…" _Lily thought_, "Every year…."_ Not knowing whether to scowl or smile as she unwrapped it, and gasped when she saw a beautiful gold barrette for her hair. It consisted of a single perfect emerald, gleaming in the middle of finely polished gold. "_Potter, as many faults as he has, has exquisite taste_," Lily reflected as she put the barrette in her hair, after being urged to do so by her friends. It was a simple gesture on his part, though one done with great thought. Guilt poked at her as she felt the beautiful barrette sit in her hair. "_Even after I yelled at him…"_

'These are all so wonderful, thank you everyone," Lily whispered, her eyes filling with tears of happiness.

"Now let's put these out of the way and PARTY!" Hestia hollered, jumping up impatiently.

The girls quickly put away the presents and Mai put on an old record player that she found at home and turned it on. As a fast paced violin Celtic tune came on, Kat grabbed Mai and they began dancing to it, laughing whenever they made a mistake. Hestia grabbed Remus who turned out to be an excellent dancer, and Lily went over to ask Hagrid for a dance since he was sitting all by himself.

For the next couple of hours everyone moved crazily to the music, chatted, or did whatever else they could think of. Finally, after realizing that even Hagrid was weak from exhaustion, the group left, though not before they all took out their wands to perform cleaning charms, so as to prevent Hagrid from cleaning up the mess by himself.

After they were done, the girl picked up Lily's presents, said their goodbyes and thanks to Hagrid and started to walk across the grounds back into the castle. They sky had begun to turn a soft pink as the glorious sun was getting ready to call it another day. They chattered lightly all the way to the Common Room, planning to go change then go down for dinner; Lily would then leave for her date with her boyfriend, David. Upon entering the Common Room, the group immediately spotted Sirius lounging on a couch with a pretty, blonde fifth year girl sitting in his lap. He was whispering softly in her ear and from time to time, she would giggle girlishly and turn to kiss him passionately. Lily and Mai glanced at Kaitlyn cautiously. Kaitlyn, who had been laughing at one of Hestia's jokes seconds earlier, merely gaped at the pair on the couch tragically. She turned away from the sight of them to stare back at her friends blankly before making an abrupt turn and running up the stairs to their dorm and out of sight.

"I wish Kevin was more like that with me," Hestia said wistfully and suddenly she looked at the pair of them. Mai and Lily, who were still recovering from watching Kat's heart fall disastrously, both swerved their heads to frown at her, slightly stunned.

"But I thought you two were happy together." Lily said.

"We are, but lately he's been going off to the library alot– "

"What? The library, I didn't think he even knew Hogwarts had one," Lily said and got a glare from Hestia.

"What I was saying is, he has been going there a lot to study so he can get the grades for a good career in his future. I offered to go with him, but he told me not to worry my pretty head over such trivial matters." Hestia said and Mai began reassured her while Lily yet again got lost in her own thoughts.

She herself was very happy her own boyfriend was not like Sirius. David was the caring, smart, sensitive, and handsome man she always dreamed about. They had a stable and relaxed relationship though Lily privately thought that it could use some excitement, but you couldn't have everything. After leaving behind Sirius and his blonde friend to continue to snog – they had not even noticed the girls come in – Lily changed out of her disheveled clothes into a more dressy outfit and spent 15 minutes fixing her maple hair and touching up her make-up. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she received compliments from Mai and Hestia, and even one from a still distraught Kat. Lily gave her an encouraging hug before stepping downstairs.

Lily once again passed Sirius and his friend… still "busy" and stopped to frown. "_I'm glad David has higher values. He wouldn't use girls like that… even James wouldn't…" _The corners of her elfish mouth curved up slightly as she thought about her arrogant suitor, "_James…". _She started to hum softly as she left the common room behind to meet David for her date, the golden barrette adorned with a single emerald, still glimmering softly in her hair.

* * *

It's done. Next chapter is where the drama starts. It probably won't be up for a few weeks, but we'll work hard. Anyway, hope you like it… please remember to review ;).


	6. Twinkle, Twinkle

**Disclaimer:**When in doubt, not ours.

**Summary: **A James and Lily Story. They both led seemingly perfect lives – appearing like flawless portraits. In 6th year, everything began changing drastically, forcing them to leave childhood, and their perfect images, behind forever. Follows The Marauders Era's 6th year at school.

**Author's Notes: **We'd like to apologize for taking so long… and for the lack of quality….eh…onward!

**Chapter 6: Twinkle, Twinkle**

"Okay, I think I got everything I need. Non-frizzy, perfect hair. Check. Glossy, kissalicious lips. Check. Make-up done nicely and innocently. Check. Mai's books on career advice. Check." murmured Hestia as she stopped for the hundredth time on her way to the library and looked into her compact mirror.

Kevin had told her at lunch earlier in the day, that they wouldn't be able to get together for a scheduled stroll to the Astronomy Tower. Hestia had become extremely annoyed, as Kevin seemed to be canceling all their dates lately and she was going on a major snogging withdrawal. Normally she and Kevin would have ducked into an empty classroom, a broom closet, or anything comfortable and private at least twice a day for a refreshing and exhilarating snog. But nowadays, it seemed they only talked to each other once a week and only kissed when they said hello.

_I'll put an end that, _thought Hestia determinedly as she paced herself down the hallway. She had come up with an idea at lunchtime after watching how Sirius had charmed another girl (A Ravenclaw this time) from studying, to follow him into an empty classroom. She had decided to do the same thing with Kevin and hopefully it would work, since she had spent hours getting ready.

Hestia sighed heavily, knowing that her friends didn't really support her relationship with Kevin and secretly disliked him. They never said so or shown it openly, but Hestia could feel the tension between her friends when she mentioned him. Actually, now that she thought about it, there was the single one time that her friends had let her identify their dislike for her boyfriend. It happened that one day, when Hestia had rushed into their dorm excitedly to announce the news to her friends.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Guess what?" Hestia shrieked as she burst into the dormitory and threw herself on Lily's bed, next to Kat who was reading a Muggle book Lily had lent her. _

"_What?" All three girls had said at once. _

"_KEVIN JARGLES ASKED ME OUT!" the girl exclaimed with excitement and looked around at her three friends expectantly. _

_She received an array of three confused looks. There was a pause of tense anticipation before Mai finally spoke up to break the silence. "Congratulations," voiced the Asian girl uncertainly. She turned away rather stiffly and resumed writing in her notebook, quill scratching furiously across its pages. She was frowning and her brow furrowed in a deep scowl. Hestia turned to look at Kat, who still held a confused look but was giving her an unconvinced smile. Lily alone, showed no emotion. _

"_Kevin who?" The redhead demanded, resembling McGonagall._

"_Jargles." Hestia said patiently. _

"_The Hufflepuff?" _

"_Yes, Lily."_

"_Sixth year, Hufflepuff?"_

"_Yes." _

"_The skinny, gangly one with fuzzy hair and funny looking eyes?" Lily pressed further. Mai's quill ceased scratching._

"_Yes. Wait a minute; he doesn't have funny looking eyes!" Hestia yelled, trying not to lose her patience with Lily who still eyed her impassively. _

"_Oh, wait a minute, is that the conceited idiot who's in love with himself and flirts with every single thing of the opposite sex, whether it's human or not?" _

"_Yes Lily, it is." Hestia said through gritted teeth._

"_Oh. I don't like him," Lily said frankly._

"_His description sounds like Sirius," Mai spoke up, receiving a squeak of protest from Kat._

_Lily turned to the Asian girl and nodded, "Yes. But even Sirius has higher morals compared to that boy. At least he dumps the girls he dates before he decides to chase after another one. Not to mention, Sirius is much better looking."_

_Mai and Kat looked back and forth between Lily and Hestia uneasily. Lily was still looking intensely at Hestia, a grave look etched into her radiant features. Hestia look around at her friends, Mai who had gone back to her scribblings, and Kat back to her novel, but both were obviously only finding distractions to avoid meeting Hestia's gaze._

_Finally, she snapped, "You know what? Fine! I guess I was wrong about thinking you'd be happy for me! "She yelled and flounced indignantly out of the room. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Hestia stopped frowning when she finished thinking of that memory and looked at her reflection again in the mirror as she turned a corner, and remembered how she had refused to speak to her friends for weeks afterwards. Midway through her thoughts, she heard a few…disturbing sounds, and made a few assumptions on what they were. Looking up, she noted her guesses to be right when she saw too obviously hormone deranged teenagers against a wall, kissing and touching each other very passionately, too passionately for that matter. Hestia wrinkled her nose in disgust at them before she noted that the male's curly brown hair looked oddly familiar. She froze. _No, it can't be, _she thought wildly, _it just can't be. It's not…_

"Kevin?" She croaked out, and after a few painful seconds the head turned around and stared into her widened eyes.

* * *

"You're not joking?" Lily asked, and burst into more laughter when Remus nodded. 

Lily and Remus were coming back from a Prefect meeting and Remus entertained Lily with a story of how one day Sirius saw a toaster at a Muggle Shop, bought it, brought it home and plugged it in, then tried to take it apart with a fork and nearly electrocuted himself. The saddest thing about that story, it had only happened a month earlier. In a way, it explained why he was very touchy about his hair though Lily would not admit it to anyone.

She stifled her laughter as the image of Sirius sticking a fork in a toaster floated in her mind, as the two of them passed the library, then gasped when they turned a corner. She shoved Remus back behind the corner, signaled him to be quiet, and peeked around the corner to the horrifying scene before her. There was Kevin, Hestia's boyfriend, and some blonde making our a little too keenly in the middle of the hall. _So those were all those hours he was putting in the library,_ she thought grimly and felt Remus look at the scene from behind her.

She muffled a gasp when she saw Hestia turn around the corner. Lily saw Hestia not give the "couple" too much attention at first, but then she recognized the mop of curly hair and did a double take.

"Kevin?" Hestia croaked out, her voice barely recognizable, and after a few painful moments, Kevin Jargles turned around and looked into the wide, frightened eyes.

* * *

"Uhh…Hestia…baby…what are you doing here?" Kevin said, his usual smoothness appearing into his voice. 

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" Hestia said loudly and evenly, trying not to cry.

"Uh…well you see…Kathy here…was…uh…having some problems breathing!" He said stupidly, and gave a nervous laugh.

"And you needed to make out with her because of that?" She asked, gaining some composure as she looked at the two of them, together.

"I wasn't making out with her, cutie pie!" Kevin cried. The girl called Kathy gave a shrill snort.

"Then what were you doing?" Hestia asked, pinching herself lightly to wake up from whatever nightmare she had stumbled into.

"I was giving her CPR sweetie!" Kevin grinned and looked proud of himself at coming up with his excuse.

"And you needed to grope her while you were giving CPR?" Hestia growled, trying to hide her real feelings inside and be an actress.

"I…wasn't…uh…groping her…I was...feeling her body parts…to ensure her lungs, liver, and… uh…funny bone were working properly. Those nasty funny bones…" he gave a lame chuckle, but panic reached his eyes.

"Kevin… how could you?" She managed to cry out, the ears beginning to overflow, as she could not keep herself bottled up this time.

Kevin seemed to finally decide to drop his act and groaned, "Aww baby…it wasn't really working out for me, I wasn't… satisfied with our relationship."

Hestia paled choked back a sob, though the tears could not be held back and they trickled silently down her face. The blonde hussy named Kathy threw her head back and laughed shrilly, "Honey, all men want the same thing, and if they get it out of you, they're happy, and they like you. Why do you think they all love me?"

"But you're like… a hooker!" Hestia cried out.

"Now, don't use such ugly words on me, sugar. I am not a hooker; I don't get paid doing what I love most. I just do it, and Kevin is quite good at it as well." Kathy smiled as she said this, knowing she had gotten Hestia quite well.

Hestia turned her attention back to Kevin, and saw to her enragement that he was smiling expectantly. What was he waiting for, an apology on bended knee? A slap on the face? A hissy fit or a fight between the two of them? She couldn't take this any longer and had no choice but to run. She flew out of the hallway and back up stairs, much to the relief of Lily and Remus who did not want to be spotted.

Lily was clearly very angry with this and uncharacteristically, before she could stop herself, she pointed her wand towards Kevin's mouth and whispered "Scourgify." A small jet of pink light exploded from her wand and into Kevin's mouth, making it fill with bright pink bubbles, just as he bent down to kiss Kathy again. Suddenly, he began gagging, spitting out everything – spewing all the bubbles onto Kathy's skimpy garments.

She shrieked and jumped out of the way while Kevin tried muttering spells and incantations to get rid of all the bubbles, but instead, it made them come out faster. "What the hell are you doing? Look at me! You were on her side all along!" Kathy shrieked, slapped Kevin's face so hard he reeled over and choked, and ran down the hall.

Though Lily and Remus had both immensely enjoyed watching the scene, they both tensed up again thinking about Hestia. "Lily, you'd better head back to the common room, it's almost lights out. Tell Mai and Kat what happened."

"But what about you? And how will you find her? She could be anywhere," Lily said before attempting to hit Kevin with the counter-curse, but missing.

"I'm a Marauder, don't worry about me," Remus muttered, as if that plain fact was a golden ticket to everything.

They separated at the foot of the stairs and Lily ran back to the common room.

Remus watched her disappear, and then turned around suddenly, a determined look on his face. Looking outside through the stained glass window, he could feel his wolf sense kick in. On alert, he followed his instincts and began to navigate dynamically through the corridors. He had finally reached the place where his senses had taken him, the empty east tower. He had come up here several times during last winter to watch the stars by himself.

Opening the door hesitantly, he peeked in to see Hestia curled up in the far corner. Trying to be as silent as possible, he tiptoed to where she was and lowered himself gently down beside her. He sat there with her for several minutes, listening to her shaking sobs. Anger rose in him and he gave a deep breath out before placing his hand tentatively on her shoulder for comfort. Hestia, was now clinging to him, weeping into his shirt.

After awhile she finally decided to look up and stopped crying. They both sat there silently for several minutes before she said whispered suddenly, 'I was so stupid; the signs were there in front of me."

Remus looked out towards the lake, "You were and are not stupid. Have a little more faith in yourself."

"But, I thought I knew him so well! And all along he was just using me! I thought he loved me."

The last sentence stung Remus and hung in the air as they both fell silent and gazed out into the setting sun. Stars had begun to appear and twinkled merrily. After sitting motionlessly for a full ten minutes, Remus looked over at Hestia to find her leaning against him, eyes closed. Remus looked slightly shocked as to wonder how she could have fallen asleep so fast, but before he could wonder anymore, her piercing blue eyes opened suddenly.

Her head turns towards the heavens as she whispered quietly, "The stars must be so lonely, yet still they glimmer."

Remus joined her in looking at the stars, _stars aren't the only ones who are lonely tonight._ He turned back to watch her. Standing up unexpectedly, he offered her his hand. "Come on; let's head back."

Hestia took his took glumly, and they both said nothing else to each other as they walked side by side back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"You guys go on without me; I can't go to class today… not after…" Hestia's voice broke and tears began welling up in her eyes as she looked up from her bed at her three friends. 

Lily looked pityingly at her friend.

"Please, come Hestia,"Kaitlyn tried coaxing, "If you want I'll …um…set his hair on fire…I am pretty good at that, as Sirius can tell you. Or if you want, Mai can karate chop him so bad he won't be able to have any more kids, or walk properly for the rest of his life."

At this, Hestia sobbed harder. "I don't want him to be hurt! I want him to be mine again!"

Lily and Mai both looked at each other while Kaitlyn jumped on Hestia's bed and tried coaxing her a different way. They didn't understand how anyone would want their boyfriend back after he cheated on them.

Hestia who had stopped momentarily stopped shaking with sobs looked up at her friends curiously, something had dawned on her, "Wait, how did you know...? You were spying on me!"

Lily's mouth dropped open wordlessly before she became defensive, "I was not."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Me and Remus arrived at the scene just as you did and we saw what happened."

"Well are you happy now?"

Lily was aghast, "What? Why would I be happy?"

"You said you didn't like him. I know you think that I should have listened to you." Hestia turned to look irritably at her two other friends, "You all think I should have listened to you. You were right. I was wrong. So go on then. Scold me."

They decided not to say anything about Kevin or their boyfriends in case Hestia started sobbing harder. Finally, Lily had had enough.

"Hestia Jones, if you do not get out of bed this instant and get ready in ten minutes I swear that I will not let you borrow my charms notes anymore!"

"What does that matter? I don't care if I fail charms. It's stupid class anyway."

Though slightly offended, Lily was unstirred, "Then I suppose I can use one my 'stupid' charms on you? Wingardium Leviosa perhaps?

Hestia's eyes looked round and fearful and she immediately jumped off her bed, knocking Kat off on the floor and making her crash into Mai, and ran to the bathroom. She was ready in the ten minutes Lily gave her, not taking that much time to get ready as she usually did.

The girls got very protective over her the second they left their dormitory, and Common Room, Lily going as far as giving Ian Fawcett (the school gossip) detention for being a nosy git. Charms went pretty well for all of them, Lily and Mai ended up giving Gryffindor a total of fifty points for their amazing work on Bubble Head Charms, Kat didn't have any accidents even though Sirius called her a hurricane for the millionth time, and Hestia was so busy trying to figure out how to make a Bubble Head Charm look good that she forgot all about Kevin for several minutes. Professor Flitwick was so proud that he gave her ten points for showing such dedication towards her work.

Before anyone knew it, the bell ran signalling the end of class and there was a mad rush of activity and a competition to see who would get our first. The four girls however, took their time hoping to not run into anyone who would question Hestia since the news of what happened between her and Kevin had spread around school like wildfire, thanks to Ian Fawcett who later on that evening felt that he was getting his punishment's worth when he was cleaning bedpans in the Hospital Wing with a toothbrush.

The Marauders were also lingering, but that may have been because James and Sirius had an irresistible temptation to produce a Bubble Head Charm big enough to fit all of Severus Snape's body in it, and make him float around the room, and crash into various pointy objects. After Professor Flitwick realized what had happened he immediately ordered the two of them to set him down, which he regretted immediately after Snape fell from where he was floating near the top of the ceiling, to and crashed onto the floor, breaking his leg and spraining his wrist in the process. Of course, the whole class had laughed loudly, with the exception of Lily who was furious because even though she hated Snape, he could have been killed; and Kat because she was too busy noticing that Sirius' eyes crinkled up when he laughed.

"What on earth were you two thinking?" Professor Flitwick yelled, as he stood on James's desk in front of the two grinning boys.

"Sir, it was an experiment and not a terrorist action." Sirius began explaining, proud that he had used a Muggle term to describe something, "You see, James and I wanted to see how big you could make Bubble Head Charms on someone, or something. It was not our fault that Snivellus-I err…mean Severus began floating around in mid air."

"I do not care what you two were doing! You could have hurt him! How could you have let him come crashing down?" Flitwick jumped on the desk slightly, which made Peter, who was standing with Remus behind James and Sirius, snicker slightly.

"But, sir," James began protesting, flashing his trademark grin since Lily was still in the room, "You did not specify how Severus should be let down. And besides, we did not have time to slow his fall down, or to transfigure anything into a cushion to prevent him from hurting himself."

Flitwick sighed, not pleased with the excuses the two were giving him. "Detention, tonight, I'll see you two in my office at eight." He said before hopping off the table and heading towards his desk.

The two friends grinned slightly and began packing their things up so they wouldn't be late, and get another detention from McGonagall. Then Sirius noticed Kat walking towards the door, her arms over laden with some books. "Oi Hurricane! What are you still doing here? Waiting to finish burning my hair off?" He called out cheerfully and Kat immediately dropped everything she was carrying and tripped over it, causing him and Peter to burst into laughter.

"You two make me sick!" Lily cried as she and Mai helped Kat up and walked out the door, followed by Hestia who suddenly remembered why she did not want to go to class.

She was the first one out the door however, not choosing to listen to another argument that had broken out between Lily and James, but stopped dead in her tracks very suddenly, and gasped. Peter who had been walking behind her, did not see her stop, and ended up crashing into her and falling down just like Kat had done moments before. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look over at Hestia, and then what made her stop.

There, leaning against the wall was Kevin, looking amused at all of them. Lily quickly noted that he had recovered from Lily's Charm work, though there was a pink hand mark on his left cheek. He gave a grin and walked towards Hestia.

"Baby, how are you? You don't look too happy." He began while the whole astonished group watched.

"Where's Kathy?" Lily asked snidely when she finally recovered.

"Shh…Lily, you have to let Hestia handle this on her own, no matter how she chooses to," Remus said softly, even though he too wished he could curse Kevin.

"Ahh…well you see…after everything that happened yesterday, I realized that Hestia was everything to me. I need her. I love her. Hestia," He said, and then bent down on one knee, "Will you forgive me for making an ass of myself?"

Everyone held their breaths and looked over at Hestia who was trembling. She knew what her answer would be, and knew that within moments she would find herself back in Kevin's arms. She could imagine them on trips to the Astronomy Tower, walks around the lake, sneaking off into the kitchens, or out of Care of Magical Creatures lessons to have a rendezvous in the Forbidden Forest…

_You were and are not stupid. Have a little more faith in yourself; _Remus' words came back to her, and she suddenly remembered him sitting with her quietly while she cried yesterday. Kevin had never sat with her while she cried, or tried to comfort her, he just made pretty speeches that knocked her off her feet and kissed her like crazy. Despite the fact that they had been going out since last year, Hestia realized all she and Kevin ever did was make out, and didn't know each other at all.

And now, after cheating on her, and breaking up with her, and now he wanted her back. Suddenly anger she had never felt before entered Hestia's body. She had loved and trusted him, and he let her down. And he expected that she would just be his girlfriend again. Was he ever wrong! With one swift motion, she slapped the other side of Kevin's face hard, and knocked him to the ground.

"I will not take you back, or accept your apology you…you…you…" Hestia's voice faltered since she was unable to think of a mean enough name to call him.

"Filthy scum of the earth," Hestia whirled around to see Sirius looking pleased with himself.

"I'm only calling him what Evans calls Prongs on a regular basis. OW!" He yelped as James punched his arm. "Prongsie! What was that for?"

Hestia rolled her eyes at the two of them and looked back at Kevin who had gotten up and was rubbing his cheek. "You ugly, big cotton haired prat! You cheated on me with … with… HER…because I would not sleep with you! And then when she got tired of you, you come running back to me! How dare you!" She yelled before starting and ran towards the Transfiguration Wing, followed closely by her friends and Remus who realized that the bell was about to ring.

"Oi mate! You know what that means! I can finally have a good snog with her in the Astronomy Tower!" Sirius barked joyfully as he and James and Peter tried to catch up with Remus and not risk getting another detention.

"Late again you three, you'll have to serve detention with me tonight." Professor McGonagall said as they ran into class, ten minutes late.

"But we've already got a detention with Flitwick!" James cried.

"Tomorrow night in my office then."

Twenty minutes later, everyone was busy trying to Transfigure large stacks of books into convincing hiding places, while McGonagall was wandering around the class giving them hints. "So what'd you say about having a snog with Hestia in a broom closet?" Peter squeaked excitedly.

"What?" Remus said sharply, looking up from his large stacks of books and at Sirius.

"It's the Astronomy Tower not a broom closet Wormtail. Snogging in broom closets went out of style years ago." Sirius said impatiently.

"Padfoot, you can't go and make out with Hestia in the Astronomy Tower." Remus whispered as soon as McGonagall was out of earshot.

Sirius had reached his end. "AND WHY NOT!" he bellowed.

"I'll tell you why not. Because if you don't, you shall fail my class. Now what is the matter?" McGonagall swooped before him.

"Nothing professor." Sirius said, before he realized that McGonagall was not going to take that for an answer.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Black, for causing a racket in my classroom."

"Way to test his patience, Moony. You know Sirius doesn't like to be questioned when it comes to girls," whispered James while Sirius shot daggers at McGonagall.

"Now answer me. Why can't I snog her! Tell me a reason. I demand a reason for this madness!"

"She just broke up with Jargles…"

"Damn it Moony! Since when does that matter? When are you ever going to learn?" Sirius cried as the bell rang, and sparks shot out of his wand.

"BLACK! When are you ever going to learn! You should take an example from Mr. Lupin here. And detention for the rest of the week starting tomorrow!" McGonagall cried shrilly.

"Y'know Moony I think McGonagall has a thing for you or something…OW MOONY THAT WAS MY OTHER ARM!" Sirius yelled after Remus, not usually the violent sort, took a leaf out of James' book and punched him

"What's with everyone today?" Sirius asked Peter as they walked out of class.

Peter chose not to answer as he appeared to be thinking hard about something. Then without warning, he reached out and punched Sirius' arm.

"WORMTAIL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sirius yelled, and Peter began walking quickly away.

"I felt left out." He squeaked before breaking into a run.

Fin.

* * *

Wooh. We are SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took so LONG. School, homework, y'know… business… anyway… look forward to the next chapter soon. We promise. But until then, Read and Review please! 


	7. Something Sneaky This Way Comes

**Disclaimer:** When in doubt. It's not ours.

**Summary:** A James and Lily Story. They both led seemingly perfect lives – appearing like flawless portraits. In 6th year, everything began changing drastically, forcing them to leave childhood, and their perfect images, behind forever. Follows The Marauders Era's 6th year at school.

**Authors' Note: **Sorry for making you wait so long. We ran into some difficulties. So without further ado…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Marauding Life for Me**

"Ow! That's it! The next person to step on my foot gets a rat bite."

"Shut the bloody hell up Wormtail, someone will hear you!" Sirius hissed

"Here's an idea. Why don't you both hush up or we'll get caught!" James half whispered, half yelled the last sentence.

"Unlikely for that to happen. You know, I still can't get over the fact that all four of us can still hide under this thing. Sure, we all have to crouch to Wormtail's height and walk like hunchbacks, but…" Sirius began, but was interrupted.

"Someone's coming!" Remus hissed suddenly.

No sooner had Remus said so, the four Marauders shuffled quickly to flatten themselves against the nearest wall. The minutes ticking by seemed like hours to them, and finally a shadow of a silhouette appeared, and seconds later, the owner came into view.

_Oh bloody knickers,_ was the unanimous thought that entered their heads when they saw who it was.

Professor Fairkemp, the Ancient Runes teacher who was anything but fair and had a particular knack for catching troublemakers in the act. It did not help that James and Sirius caused as much mayhem as possible in his class. Needless to say, the boys were not on the professor's favourite students list and if he could catch them wandering around the corridors after dark, he wouldn't hesitate to take the necessary measures to take them out of action.

Which was why the four of them were standing in military postures with their backs pinned to the wall, sucked in stomachs, and holding their breath while he walked by. They were even beginning to sweat lightly, as the professor took his time walking the long hallway muttering to himself.

Just as Fairkemp passed them, Sirius' stomach growled loudly.

Fairkemp stopped suddenly and began to listen intently, trying to radar in anything suspicious. After several more minutes, in which the boys had held their breaths for so long their faces were purple from the effort, he finally spoke, "Peeves, whatever you're doing, I'll catch you, just know that."

Then he walked off muttering to himself again, in more of a hurry. But as the professor neared the end length of the hall, James had taken out his wand and given it a soft flick and muttered something incoherent. The marauders who had been watching James' wand, now simultaneously looked up at the professor. The last glimpse that they had of Fairkemp before he was around the corner and out of sight was of his new rainbow tail. As soon as he rounded the corner, four breaths were let out in one big whoosh and then collective snickers.

"Sirius, didn't you eat three helpings of pie at dinner? Didn't that satisfy your appetite enough?" asked Remus bewildered.

James followed up, "Couldn't you have just ordered your stomach not to growl till Fairkemp walked passed?"

Sirius defended, "Don't you think I would have helped it if I could have? We'd have gotten a week in detention! That's five nights without snogging! Five!" He raised his hand and counted out the fingers, emphasizing each one as he counted. "I'd practically be like Fairkemp. Why do you think he's so bitter? He's ugly and has a hideous mole at the end of his nose; no woman wants to snog _that_."

"Sirius, shut up."

"I'm only telling the truth, Moony. Would you want to snog Fairkemp?"

Rolling his eyes, Remus replied resignedly, "No I'd rather snog McGonagall, but that's not the point."

Sirius cried out in protest, "Minnie is mine, hands off."

Giving a snort, James warned, "If she ever heard you say that she'd get sent to Azkaban for blowing your brains out."

"Thank you for being so supportive Prongs. If Remus ever tries to take away Lily from you, I'll say the same thing."

"I never said I was going to steal Lily away from James, or 'Minnie' from you."

"Then what were you saying Moony?"

"That … oh never mind. Why do I even bother?" Remus muttered.

"You bother for the sanity of the world," Peter piped out.

"Wormtail, can you try to refrain from squeaking when we're under the cloak? Mrs. Norris might come by and think you're some sort of rat, then attempt to hunt you, and in the attempt, rip Prongs' cloak."

Remus shook his head before his werewolf senses kicked in. Sensing someone, or _someones,_ were nearby. He gave a low whistle to get the others' attention before whispering, "Follow me."

They began to edge slowly back from where they came from and walked on for about five minutes before they reached the cause of the sound.

In a small, secluded corner, Vincent Smith was locked in an embrace with Bellatrix Black, and embracing was not the only thing they were doing.

"I think I am going to hurl." Sirius and James gagged together.

Then James' eyes lit up. He beckoned the other three to follow him behind a tapestry of a particularly revolting wizard. Remus, already onto James' plan, searched for the certain which brick would reveal a small room with a window that looked out on the hallway, at the exact spot that Vincent and Bellatrix were making out. From the outside, a person would not see the window, but a painting of the Forbidden Forest instead.

Once inside the room, the cloak was taken off and James took out the Marauder's Map from his pocket and search for teachers on night patrol. "Alright, it looks like McGonagall will come by this way in about 3 minutes or so, probably to go to Dumbledore's office and try to get a restraining order against Sirius – "

"Hey! What's that supposed –?"

"– so when she's near enough, Padfoot, I want you to perform that leg gluing to the floor charm on the pair. Peter, you transform and go scare them so that Bellatrix creates a racket. Sirius' dear 'Minnie' will come to investigate the noise, discover this disgusting couple in a heap and give them a detention," James said brightly.

"James, this isn't going to work." Remus said wearily.

"And why not? Moony, the plan is brilliant!" Sirius whined.

"Because, Sirius, you of all people should know that Bellatrix is hardly going to be scared of a rat. If anything, she'll kill Peter with a spell."

The only sound heard was Peter giving a horrified squeak. James gave a shrug while Sirius opened and closed his mouth uselessly." But… No… Blast, he's got a point," Sirius finally accepted.

"Which is why I think that instead of endangering Peter, you should do an illusionary charm to make her see something she really fears," continued Remus thoughtfully.

Sirius' face glumly looked up, "That girl doesn't fear anything but old Voldy and her hag mother's disapproval."

Remus smiled blandly, "Would the hag disapprove if Bella was caught with someone that's not a pureblood?"

Sirius, giving Remus a questioning look before it dawn on him, "Smith is muggle-born? Him going on and on about how he can trace himself back to royalty?"

Remus' nodded, making James, Sirius, and Peter's break into mischievous grins. Remus had neither discouraged nor approved of their prank, but offering a suggestion was as good as anything.

James suddenly spoke in excitement, "Instead of getting their legs stuck to the floor, I'll perform a greasing charm to make the floor impossible to stand on."

Sirius followed in addition, eye lit with an impish look, "Leave the illusionary spell to me. I've waited all my life to see sweet Bella squirm."

"Wormtail, you keep a lookout for McGonagall and signal us when to start. Moony, can you safeguard this place so that's its soundproof? We'll need it when McGonagall nears so we can perform counter-spells. Who knew this could be so much easier. Good call, Moony." James asked hurriedly

Remus nodded knowingly before dragging Peter, who gave a squeak in excitement, to their posts by the door. James and Sirius were fiddling away with the back portrait to open it just enough to give the wands leeway for movement, when Remus saw McGonagall's shadow appear around the corner.

She wasn't alone either. Remus could hear Dumbledore's soft humming in the background and McGonagall spoke to him. He moved his hand in a jabbing motion, shut the tapestry, and quickly gave the signal to his two friends who grinned back before giving a thumbs up sign.

No more than a few seconds later, there was a horrified, echoing female scream, a loud thump of falling persons and more yelling. Dumbledore and McGonagall's footsteps got louder as they grew nearer, as James quickly poked them in remembrance to perform counter-charms. Remus quickly performed the sound-proofing spell to hide their triumphant whoops and yells.

Once the professors had arrived at the scene, the Marauders all crowded around the view window to watch the show unfold. It was a rare sight to see the Queen of Slytherin caught in the presence of someone of impure blood, much less making out with them.

"Mr. Smith! Ms. Black!" McGonagall gasped out in shock.

Vincent Smith looked up with a sort of happy grin and slightly coloured cheeks. But Bellatrix was now sputtering and stuttering, her face an extremely dark shade of red and a look of utmost horror on her face. They were both rather sweaty and messy looking with their hair extremely dishevelled and several items of clothing seemed to be threatening to be undressed.

McGonagall had a very stern and scandalized look on her face, but Dumbledore simply looked at them with a smile on his face as if they were amusing him with circus acts.

"A talk with Professor Slughorn and Professor Sprout is in order." McGonagall, now recollected, said sternly.

"Prof…professor… it's n-not what it l-l-looks like…someone…" Bellatrix finally managed to sputter almost incoherently.

"You can explain all that to your Head of House. Up you go now; we wouldn't want any other _someones_ to get to you." Dumbledore said lightly before slipping an oddly furtive glance toward the tapestry. The Marauders could have sworn that he had given them a twinkling wink, but before they could read his facial expression, he had turned and motioned for a slightly annoyed Professor McGonagall to take the two students to their Head of Houses.

They followed silently behind her, but when Vincent Smith accidentally brushed against Bellatrix, she looked up and gave him a seething glare, as if it was his entire fault. This caused him to almost ricochet away from her and continue to walk on the other side of the hallway.

As soon as they were gone, and Remus once again made sure that the room was sound proof, there were suddenly large howls of laughter. Sirius was on his knees banging on the floor, while James leaned against the walls and clutched his stomach. Peter was so red, that he looked sunburnt and even Remus was gasping for breath between laughs.

It took them a good while to calm down. When the laughing had died away considerably, the Marauders each took a wall in the chamber to lean against. Facing each other, whenever they caught each others' eyes, there would be a breakout of chuckles and breakouts of sniggers once more.

"Pranking makes me hungry. Let's head to the kitchens for a bite," Sirius suggested with twinkling eyes.

There was a collective light-hearted laugh from the other three. After every prank that had gone off well, the Marauders celebrated by raiding the kitchens. Unanimously, they got up, went under the Cloak, and after checking the coast was clear, went off on their way.

As soon as they stepped inside, they were surrounded by house elves, bringing forth cool cloths and desserts of every kind. Taking samples of this and that, they went to sit down and began to talk over the highlights of the night.

"Wonder how long they'll be in detention for it?"

"Smith will likely go through detention with Sprout, but dear Bella will probably get off free. You know how much Slughorn wants her to be part of his club."

"Hello, she was caught rolling all over the ground, screaming in a secluded corner. Even if Slughorn is going easy, she'll still get detention. It was after hours."

"Maybe it's a new Death Eater tactic. Voldemort probably told Bella to snog people until they suffocate and die. If so, she could have at least chosen a more private place."

"Sirius, if I don't recall, you go off in the same sort of corners nearly every other night and to make out. Sometimes with several different girls in a night. It's disgusting."

"Kissing is not disgusting Moony. You should find yourself a girl and do it more often. Take the Hurricane; or Miss Prude Princess if you're desperate."

"You're only annoyed because she's one of the few who isn't affected by you're so-called-charm," teased Peter.

"When I tell you to be more assertive and insult people Petey, I don't mean me."

"Oh shut up."

"I think I'll be taking Hestia to my favourite classroom sometime this week…maybe after the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow." Sirius said thoughtfully.

Remus jerked his head up. "What! That's insensitive. She's just out of a messy break-up, _and_ her best friend likes you." He said hoarsely.

Sirius shrugged and began to talk about some Ravenclaw girl he thought was gorgeous and was going to seduce out of studying. James took this opportunity to think about how he was going to win Lily's heart.

Her hair was such a rich shade of Auburn, and her eyes so forest green, the way she threw back her head when she laughed at something particularly funny (James hoped one day she could laugh like that at one of his jokes), the way she liked to woft the scent of her food before she took a bite, the way her canine teeth were slightly crooked…

"Earth to James!" Someone barked into his ear, causing him to jump.

James' hand moved in a reflex action to smack the person. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that he had been holding a particularly creamy pastry, and it ended up on Sirius' face.

Sirius resignedly sighed before wiping the cream off his face. Licking the cream from his lips he said, "I wasn't asking you for a piece of pie mate, but thanks anyway."

"Oh, sorry. I was just –"

"Thinking about a certain red-headed spitfire who wants to blow your brains out whenever she sees you?" suggested Sirius knowingly.

James' face turned slightly pink, "Shut up Padfoot."

"Just a quote I heard somewhere before." Sirius said while faking innocence and pretending he didn't hear James.

"Speaking of Lily," James, in turn was pretending he didn't hear what Sirius said, "I want to do something romantic to her tomorrow in Hogsmeade."

Remus and Sirius both groaned. Peter, not really getting it, just piped up, "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Prongs, do you realize, that in your blind persistence, you continue to make yourself look like prat?"

"I do not! I just…" James trailed off, then realized what Sirius was saying was true. "Alright, I do make an arse of myself in front of her all the time. I can't help it! It's just when I see her, my brain turns off and I act on impulse." He looked to Remus hoping for advice, and got it.

Remus stared at him thoughtfully before saying, "James, instead of trying to win Lily's affections when she has a boyfriend –"

"Who's a git, though he's got better hair than you mate," Sirius added in an attempt to be helpful.

Remus glared at Sirius (who didn't notice) before continuing, "– you should just try to win her friendship at the moment."

"Moony has got it right on the money, mate." Sirius spoke up, causing everyone to raise their eyebrows at him, "With girls like Lily, you need to win her friendship first. Then after she and that idiot break up, try winning her love."

James looked at him, stunned, before saying in bewilderment, "What in bloody hell happened to you? Normally, you'd have told me to go and snog her senseless."

"Well considering I do want my best mate to be alive, I would suggest the safer route."

James shook his head with a frown and got up. His friends followed in turn, when they saw what seemed like a blazing look in his eyes. Giving each other worried looks, they followed closely behind him in fear he might suddenly do something that would late be regretful. Their feet took them swiftly to the common room, running into no one very interesting (though Peeves passed along making burping noises), while they wondered about James.

Reaching the Far Lady, James barged out from under the cloak first and muttered, "Felix Felicis." An appalled portrait hastily opened to reveal the common room and hurried them inside.

James scanned the room with his alert hazel eyes, and saw Lily and Mai working on their homework by the fire. He attempted in vain to flatten his wild hair before walking stiffly over. Clearing his throat, he said rather breathlessly in a noticeably deepened voice, "Hi Lily."

Lily finished dotting an "i" before looking up. When saw who it was, her face twisted into a suspicious frown, "What do you want Potter?"

James was beet red and seemed be at loss for words.

Lily continued to stare at him warily before saying curtly, "Potter, I really don't have time to be amused by your antics right now."

Finally collecting himself, James gave an unsure smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just though I'd say hi. Um…well, I guess I've done that already. Er…Bye." He gave a wave and backed away slowly, timid smile still plastered on his face. Lily's brilliant green orbs followed his path as he turned suddenly to rush up the stairs to the dormitories.

"What was that about?" Mai asked curiously.

Lily was still staring at the staircase where James had disappeared when she replied, still mystified, "Well, taking into account that it's Potter, whatever he's up to, it can't be good." Scowling, she quickly returned back to her work as not only Mai was looking at her strangely, but the other three Marauders who had just passed by were giving her furtive looks as well.

When Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst into their dorm they found James bouncing without a care in the world on the bed. "I tried being her friend," he said calmly, "but it didn't work, so I'm going to do it my way now."

When James Potter had his mind set on an idea, he was not to be swayed. His friends glanced around at each other silently, a sign of unease.

There was no stopping him.

* * *

So there you have it. It's a bit shorter than we would have liked, but we ran into several technical difficulties. Hope you've enjoyed it and feel free to give suggestions. We're open lots of possibilities.

Be a **Responsible Reader**…. **Review!**


End file.
